Reaper Angle
by aero13
Summary: Well as it said inside, this is really xXSakura-Hime-samaXx's idea. Rated for Hidan's language for now. Sakura is only ten years old when Hidan finds her. What happens when she develops her kekkei genkai? What does Orochimaru have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

_Me:alright this is actually xXSakura-Hime-samaXx's idea. Im just writing it because as some of her fans know she will not be on for a year and a half sadly. We will all miss ya! She is still looking for someone to adopt "True Meaning of Art" you must be able to write long chapters and Dei/Saku lemons. If you can drop a message to me or her._

_Disclaimer:any ways… I dont own Naruto or this idea. I am merely a messenger._

It was quite in the Sound village's forest. You could only hear the chattering of the forest life. In the distance a river calmly flowed. That was until a loud curse was said, and birds took to the sky, cawing in frustration.

Jumping through trees at a break-neck speed was a man carrying a three bladed scythe on his back. He had on a black cloak with strange red clouds on it. He stopped to rest on a branch of a tree and re-adjusted his weapon. He looked around with his purple eyes, running a hand threw his slicked back silver hair.

"Damn mission. Why the hell did I have to do this damned mission?" He said to no one. He sat down and sighed. Taking out his religious necklace he started to pray. It was a habit of his, to pray on the hour every hour.

When he finished praying he was tucking the rosary back into his cloak when some one said, "Hidan." He jumped up alert with his hand on the scythe.

"Who the hell's there?" He called out, scanning the growing shadows. In the corner of his eye a bush rustled. He threw a kunai at it, effectively making the bush stop it's shaking. He smirked and let his guard down.

"Now now Hidan. Was that any way to treat your god? Jashin-sama?" A figure said as it rose out of the shadow. Inkily it stalked out, taking in more color and form every second. Soon there stood a man with a black robe brushing the ground.

"Jashin-sama, what the hell are you doing here?" The Jashinist said bowing to his god. The cult god nodded and told him to stand. Waving a hand, two chairs rose up from the ground. Taking a seat the god motioned for his follower to do the same.

"Well Hidan. I have set a change in your life that you must follow. This change will come soon. Sooner then you think." The god said in a deep voice, one that held years of wisdom, and carnage. Hidan quickly took the information in.

"Hai Jashin-sama." He said, looking up in to the god's soulless black eyes. Hidan pondered what the change would be. Would it be a small change or a large one?

Getting the courage he asked, "But, what the fuck is it?" His god looked up threw the foliage. Jashin thought for a moment, testing his follower. He snapped his head in a direction, and listened. Straining his eyes and smiled.

"I'm not telling you what the change is. Although if you go in that direction you might find out." The god said before getting up. The chairs collapsed into a mist and Hidan fell on his now sore butt. Groaning out in pain he got up, muttered a few choice curses and ran in the direction Jashin pointed in.

Jumping up in the trees Hidan saw a ray of light come into view. He slowed down as he got closer, and stopped, hiding in a bush. A faint '_Clang'_ of metal clashing against metal could be heard coming from the light. Stepping closer Hidan saw the light disappear and take the shape of a clearing.

Peering in the clearing Hidan saw a little girl, no more than ten or eleven, fighting off a group of five bandits. She had bubble gum pink hair and her eyes were red. He watched as the she took out five pieces of black ribbon, all about ten meters long.

"What the hell is she going to do with those damned pieces of ribbon?" Hidan whispered to himself. She let them fall to the ground as a bandit ran forward. Twitching a finger one ribbon flew up and went straight threw his heart. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground coughing up blood.

The pinkette then removed a scroll from her back and took out a giant ax that was stored in it. Running towards them she swung the ax across and beheaded the other four. Three heads rolled but one popped away. She sightly cursed and looked around.

A kunai whizzed by, burying itself into the girl's stomach. She knelt down and started hacking up blood. Hidan was staring at her when he heard some one say, "Save the girl damn it!" He jumped, and looked up into the black eyes of Jashin. He nodded and started to stand as the girl looked up and removed the kunai with trembling hands.

Hidan glanced at her eyes, once red they were now a pitch black. The last bandit came tumbling out of his hiding spot. Throwing the kunai she had at his feet, he picked it up and raised it to his chest, right above his heart. He looked panicked, looking from the weapon to the pink haired girl.

A second later he drove the weapon into his own heart and let out a gurgled scream. Dropping to the ground, he let go of the kunai and went limp. Satisfied with her work she blinked and her eyes turned back to the red they normally were. Then she collected her ribbons and ax, putting them back.

She swayed fatigued, then crumpled into a heap. Hidan took this chance to come out and walk over to her. Upon closer inspection, one could see her arms, legs and feet were pulled off then sowed back on. On her stomach she had a stitch running from her left to her belly button.

The pinkette was wearing a simple black midriff tank top, a black skirt from below her stomach stitches to above her thigh stitches. Around her neck she had a red ribbon tied into a bow with a bell to hold it in place. Lastly on her arms she had slip on sleeves that covered her hands.

He sighed and picked her up, careful of the scroll on her back. Hidan looked around at the mess, then across from him, he saw a red stuffed animal poking out of a bush. He figured it was her's so he draped her over his shoulder and picked up the stuffed animal, and started for the Akatsuki hideout in the Rain village.

_me:and thats it for this chapter. If you want to see what Sakura looks like for yourself PM me or put it in your review!_

_Sakura: do I really have to have red eyes?_

_me:yes now shut the hell up!_

_Sakura:fine! Review please!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_me:well yea please R&R_

_Deidara:Or i'll come and blow you up with my art un!_

_me:thanks Deidara-kun!*kisses him* anyways.... SASORI!!_

_Sasori:what?_

_me:Disclaimer please..._

_Sasori:*glares* Fine. Heather does not own Naruto and the plot is xXSakura-Hime-samaXx's_

_me:thank you! You may leave._

_Sasori:Good I'm going to see someone right now._

* * *

The pinkette stirred quietly. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up at a stone ceiling. A blob of blue came into her vision. Blinking to clear the blurs, the blob became clearer. Sakura stared into the persons amber eyes. The blue haired lady nodded and leaned back to let her sit up.

"Hello, my name is Konan." The blue lady said. Slowly sitting up Sakura looked around her. The Konan lady was sitting on a chair to her left. She had a black cloak on Sakura noticed.

Looking right she saw a sliding door open leading to a bathroom. Back on the left side was a dresser and mirror. Lastly on the right was a small bed stand. Clutching the stuffed animal tighter, she wondered what was going to happen to her.

"Oh sorry." Konan said, seeing Sakura's distress. "Your safe here. I am part of a organization called Akatsuki. Maybe you heard of us?" Sakura blinked then shock her head. Konan frowned and looked at her. Outside the door there was a lot of yelling.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. It let in a silver haired man, trailed by many more. They stood, making a half circle around Sakura's bed. She looked around at each of them in turn. Noticing each also had on a cloak like Konan.

Next to the blue haired lady named Konan was a orange haired man with a lot of piercings. He held an air of leadership round him. Next to him was a green plant man, who had one side of his face white and the other black. A man with a mask on can next, staring at her with pupil less green eyes. A man with silver hair and a scythe can next. Fallowed by a blue shark like man. Then a man with red eyes, and one with a orange spirally mask. Lastly was a man with a lock of hair covering his left eye and then a red head.

They all stood observing her as if she was an experiment. Little did they know she was one. Sakura started to fidget under their gazes. One by one they left, only the silver haired, pierced one, and the blue haired girl stared. The orange haired man turned to the scythe carrier.

"Hidan," He said. "Why did you bring this... girl back with you?" The one called Hidan turned to stair at him. Sakura looked from the orange haired one to Hidan and back again.

"Well Leader-sama," Hidan started, and Sakura lowered her eyes to the stuffed animal. "When I was fuckin returning from that damned mission, Jashin-sama came and told me to fuckin save the bitch." She stiffened and looked to Konan.

She smiled and leaned in whispering, "Don't worry little one, Hidan always talks like that." She leaned back in her chair and looked to the leader. He sighed and looked at Sakura. He studied her, from her eyes to her animal she clutched.

Rubbing his temples he said, "What is your name girl?" The girl in question jerked and quickly looked up to him. Locking his circled eyes with her red ones she said, "M-my name is S-Sakura... sir " She added the sir quickly. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Hidan, you will be responsible for her. You have the week off to get to know her better." He called over his shoulder and motioned for Konan to come with. Sakura looked at the dumbfounded Jashin follower to Konan. The blue lady smiled, patted her head and left.

"Damn it! I'm the one that get's stuck with the little brat!" Hidan yelled and paced the room. Stopping from time to time and muttered a few choice curses. The pinkette was on the verge of tears. '_No one wants me!'_ She wailed in her mind.

That was the last straw and she broke down in tears. Hidan stopped and looked at the little girl. His eyes softened as he watched her cling to the stuffed thing as if it was her life. He walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"The hell girl?" He said, this caused her to wail harder. He sighed and started to rub her back in circles. Sakura looked up, sobbing and teary eyed before flinging herself into his arms. She hugged him around his waist and cried into his cloak.

Hidan took in a breath of air. "Hey its okay." He said patting her back, not quite sure what to do. The girl stifled a sob and started to quite down. Sobbing once more she looked up to his face.

"S-Sorry." She said softly turning her eyes down to the mattress. Hidan smiled and patted her head. They both stayed like that, each lost in their own thoughts. Sakura's stomach growled and Hidan laughed. Taking her hand he led the girl to the kitchen.

Hidan sat her down at the table and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with two sandwiches and two glasses of water. Setting her food down he sat across from her. Hidan was proud at himself, he managed to not destroy the kitchen.

He studied the pink haired girl as she quickly ate her sandwich. Munching on his own, he wondered why his god made him watch over this girl. Eating the last bit of his food and draining his glass, gathered the dishes and left them in the sink for some one to clean later.

Sakura stood and held onto her bear, swaying softly from chakra exhaustion and because she was just plain tired. Hidan saw this and right before she hit the floor he caught her. Groaning he lifted her up and took her back to her room.

Pulling back the covers he lay her down on the bed and covered her up with them. Sakura turned on her side still holding onto the stuffed animal. Hidan sat in the chair Konan had dragged in there earlier. Taking off his scythe he watched her.

Hidan saw the ghost of a smile form on her lips. Sakura snuggled closer in the sheets. He smiled as her face became peaceful and innocent. Hidan decided right there and then that he would protect the sleeping Sakura, no matter what.

It was strange but he felt a pull to the girl. It wasn't a romantic one, no it was one were someone got when they had a son or daughter to protect, a fatherly pull. He thought of the pull as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Some hours later Konan opened the rooms door to find Hidan, with his head bowed in sleep and Sakura curled up with her bear. The blue haired lady smiled and woke Hidan up. He jerked awake, looked up, then looked over at the still sleeping form of Sakura.

"Its time for dinner Hidan." She said and turned to leave. Hidan glanced back at Sakura and patted her head, this not going by unseen by Konan. She felt her lips turn up in a soft smile. He put his scythe back on and hesitated. Konan also noticed this.

"She's fine Hidan. No one will hurt her." She called over her shoulder as she opened the door. Hidan nodded, stole one last glance at Sakura and left to get dinner.

* * *

_me:And thats it for this chapt._

_Deidara:*takes pictures* This is great black mail un!_

_me:*glares*Hey! I thought it was cute!_

_Deidara:*laughs*Okay Heather un._

_me:*mumbles* meanie._

_Deidara:But you love me anyways un!*grins*_

_me:*smiles*of course I love you. *laughs*_


	3. Chapter 3

_me:goodness! sorry about the wait people! my computers is acting up and I'm on my mom's. sigh..._

_Pain:She would also like to thank all of the people that reviewed and added this to their Favorite Story or Story Alert list._

_me:I was getting to that!_

_Pain:Disclaimer:Heather does not own Naruto._

_me:I was getting to that too... -.-'_

* * *

After dinner with the rest of the members Hidan went back to the sleeping pinkette's room. Taking his scythe off he sit it next to the chair and plopped down.

"I wonder what happened to you kid." He mused out loud, causing the small child to stir. The girl blinked and yawned. Rubbing her eyes she sat up, still holding on to the stuffed animal.

"Hey kid, I'm Hidan. So what the hell's your name?" The Jashinist asked the girl as he got up.

"M-my name is S-Sakura." She said as her red eyes followed her care nodded and motioned for Sakura to follow him.

Scrambling out of the tangle of sheets Sakura walked next to Hidan as he led her somewhere. They walked along in silence.

Hidan came to a stop in front of a door and pushed it open. Sakura peeked around his cloak and saw all of the Akatsuki members sitting around a table.

"You know I grow impatient easily Hidan." The red head said in a bored monotoned voice.

"Oh shut the hell up, you pansy." Hidan said as he walked around to two open seats next to each other. He sat next to the half masked man and Sakura sat next to the orange spirally masked man.

"Hi little girl!" Tobi's name is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!" The male named Tobi said looking at her. She shook her head to clear the dizziness that came with staring at his mask too long.

"H-hi." Sakura squeaked out before turning pink and burying her face into her stuffed animal's back.

"Quite."The pierced man said. Sakura remembered that his name was Pain. Said man turned to Sakura and held her gaze before he continued.

"Sakura, would you tell us about yourself please?" He asked. She lowered her gaze and slowly nodded.

"My p-parents sold me." She started. "We were a poor family. But I don't remember where we lived."

_**Flashback  
**  
"Mommy!" A younger Sakura yelled out. She looked around the forest her parents decided to have a picnic in. They had packed many of her favorite foods. Now that they finished the family decided to play Hide-and-Seek. It was Sakura's turn to find them. She walked away from the blanket her father had put down earlier.  
_

_"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" She yelled out expecting to get a response like they normally gave. The pinkette stopped and looked around. Nothing moved, only the soft breeze of wind picked up the leaves and made them fly. To her left a bush moved. The girl that was about four jumped and turned to face the bush.  
_

_"Mommy? Daddy? Is that you?" Sakura called out stepping closer to the bush. Expecting her parents coming out and tackling her in a hug. Instead a huge black snake shot out and wrapped itself around her petite body.  
_

_She screamed and thrashed against it's hold. The snake constricted to lessen the space around her. The bush moved again and she looked up.  
_

_"Good my sssnake." A stranger hissed out as he came closer to her. The trapped pinkette looked up into the ghostly pale face of the person she would grow to despise very soon.  
_

_"Yesss very good. Ssshe will do." He said as his impossibly long tongue slithered out and caressed her cheek. Sakura screamed and wriggled against the snake's hold. The snake master waved for someone behind him to come out.  
_

_"Mommy? Daddy? Wha... why? She sobbed out as tears fell down her eyes. The silhouettes of her once loving parents walked in the shadows and they stepped into the light. Her mother had silvery-white hair while her father had crimson red. Nether looked guilty as the pale monster handed over a bag of money to their eager hands. When her mother finally spoke the words cut through the pinkette's soul.  
_

_"Why? The silver haired woman began. "Because, you weren't supposed to happen, that's why! I wanted to be a normal civilian with a normal child. But you had to come and ruin that! You're too advanced for your own good! I didn't want you, nether of us did! You... you pink haired freak!"  
_

_Tears were falling from Sakura's eyes, then landing on the snake. She couldn't think for her mind shut from the pain of being betrayed. She said nothing as the snake slithered away with her. She didn't turn around even when her parents yells pierced the sky and fell with a thud on the ground.  
_

_"I am Orochimaru. You will call Lord Orochimaru." Was the only thing he said as the made their way to hi base.  
_

_**End Flashback**  
_

Sakura lowered her head after telling the Akatsuki about her memory. The killing intent in the room was almost unbearable. The pinkette held back a sob and felt tears prickle her eyes.

Konan saw the girl's distress and walked over to her, giving her a hug. Picking her up the blue haired lady sat in Sakura's seat and put the crying pinkette on her lap.

Slowly rocking back and forward and muttering things in the girl's ear, Konan got her to calm down. Sakura hiccuped once and looked up at the blue haired lady with watery eyes. Snuggling back she recalled another memory.

"That's not all." Sakura said. Every member turned their eyes on her.

_**Flashback  
**  
She lay on a cold metal table. The lights above her made her emerald eyes hurt. Sakura blinked and looked at the tray of tools by the table.  
The door opened and in walked Orochimaru and a boy with glasses. The boy looked at the snake as he nodded his pale head. Like an unspoken command the boy picked up a needle filled with a clear liquid.  
_

_He came closer to her and stuck the needle in her arms, legs, and lastly her stomach. The areas started to become numb and then they felt like dead wights.  
_

_Sakura couldn't run even if she wasn't restrained to the table. She tried to move as the pale snake came closer with a sharp tool. She whimpered as he started to cut her arm.  
_

_The sickening crack of her bone was followed with her screams of agony. The boy put some blue colored liquid on both open parts of her arm. After he did that he lined up her arm and only healed her bone.  
_

_Picking up a needle and thread he stitched it up so he arm wouldn't fall off. The pair repeated the process with the rest of the numbed areas. When the torture was finished they took a step back and watched her.  
_

_"Good job Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he cleaned her blood from the tool  
_

_"Thank you Lord Orochimaru. Shall we leave her here?" Kabuto asked as he forced Sakura to drink the rest of the blue liquid.  
_

_The snake shook his head and said, "No, bring her to the recovery room. Someone will be their to make reports on her." The boy nodded and removed the restraints from Sakura an took her to the room.  
_

_**End Flashback**  
_

Hidan stared at Sakura as she finished. He felt that fatherly pull even more so. Now that he learned what she had to go through.

"I think I speak for every one when I say that Orochimaru needs to be killed." Pain said as he stood up from his chair. Nods and a few quite 'Yes's were heard.

Sakura started to fall asleep since it was way past her bedtime. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she looked to Hidan.

Jumping into his lap she said, "You're my new Daddy." Some chuckled, others full out laughed. Hidan looked down at the sleeping girl as a smile formed on her lips.

He sighed and picked her up. Stepping out of the room he headed to Sakura'sroom mumbling things about snakes and gods with a whole lot of profanities in between.  


* * *

_me:sorry if the spacing is off and wierd. I had to put it on a old document....-.-''_

_Konan:Review please._

_me:yeah it would be nice. It makes me feel good.:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_me:so for you fans..... the next chapter of Reaper Angle!_

_Itachi: She does not own Naruto_

* * *

_The next morning._

The Akatsuki members woke up to the smell of breakfast. One by one they left their room and stumbled to the kitchen. They watched as Sakura flipped pancakes and put them on plates. She looked up from the plate and smiled. Wiping her hands on the little apron she took Pain's hand and led him to the table. Sakura guided him to a chair and pointed to it.

"The leader sits here." She said as Pain chuckled, pulling the chair out and sat. She pulled Konan over to his right and made her sit. She led Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu then Hidan to a chair. The pinkette went around and set a stack of pancakes in front of everyone.

Going back into the kitchen Sakura rummaged around for a minute. Reappearing she left the apron off and carried a tray full of fruit, tea, coffee, and juices to the table. She went to the empty seat between Deidara and Tobi and set the tray in the middle of the table. They watched her as she sat down. The pinkette glanced around with her red eyes. She tilted her head to the side, a few pink locks falling in her face.

"Well?" Sakura said. The Akatsuki looked at Hidan. The immortal sighed and picked up his fork. Glaring daggers at the other members he took a forkful and ate it. He swallowed and looked around smugly. Deidara shrugged and dug into his stack. The rest gave in and followed suit. Sakura smiled and took a banana from the fruit. She sat quietly eating her food.

* * *

The pinkette sighed as she dumped the last of the dishes in the sink. A clump of bubbles floated up and landed on her head. Someone laughed behind her. Sakura turned to looked at the person.

"What's so funny?" She asked the two toned man. He coughed and walked up to her. His white hand reached up and scooped off the bubbles. Sakura laughed as she saw what was in her hair.

"Oh!" She said. "I'm Sakura." She held her hand out to him. Sakura met his golden eyes evenly. He blinked and rubbed the bubbles on his cloak.

"You're not afraid of me?" She shook her head and smiled. "I see. I'm Zetsu." He said shaking Sakura's outstretched hand. Taking her hand back Sakura picked up a rag and started to wash the dishes. Zetsu waited for a minute before stepping up and started to rinse off the dishes. Working together they finished in ten minutes.

"Thanks Zetsu." Sakura said drying off her small hands. He smiled and patted her head. Zetsu walked out of the kitchen. Sakura smiled and walked to her room.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed reading a book she found in the room. She flipped the page as someone knocked on the door. Closing the book, the pinkette left it on the bed and jumped off the bed. Opening the door the orange masked boy waved.

"Hi Sakura! Leader-sama told Tobi to get Sakura. Tobi is a good boy so Tobi did." He said taking a step back. Sakura nodded and stepped out into the hallway. Closing the door she let Tobi take the lead. They walked in silence until the boy stopped and knocked on a door. A 'Enter' sounded and Tobi opened the door. Sakura smiled to him and walked up to the desk.

"Hello Sakura." Pain said. The pirced man waved Tobi away and the door closed with a lound click. "Sakura would you like to become a ninja?" Her red eyes brightened and she nodded her head.

"Yes I want to be a ninja!" Sakura said. Pain smiled and stood. He took her hand and led her out of the room to the living room. The Akatsuki members watched their leader as he went to the closet and opened it. Taking down a box he set it on a table and motioned for Sakura to step up. The pinkette ran to him and opened the wooden box. The top swung over and weapons settled in silk glinted in the light.

"What one do you want?" Pain asked. Sakura looked from one to another and picked a short sword up. Weighting it she shook her head and put it back. She ran her fingers over a collection of kunai and pick a three pronged one up and set it back down. Sakura gasped and snatched up the long sword in the back.

"I want this!" Sakura said snaping the clip to her pants. Pain nodded and closed the box and put it back.

Turning back around the leader said, "With that done, Kisame you will teach Sakura swordsmanship. Deidara will practice long-range techniques with her. Sasori will help with her chakra control. Kakuzu will teach her math, while Hidan will show her how to use other weapons. Itachi will show Sakura genjutsu. Zetsu spying, Tobi stamina, Konan healing, and lastly I'll do ninjutsu." The members sighed, nodded, or cheered. Pain left the room and Konan followed. Every one looked around nervously.

"So, who's going first?" Kisame asked. Sasori blinked and left. Itachi 'Hn'ed and burst into a cloud of crows. Tobi babbled on about something and ran out. Deidara said something aboout practice. Kakuzu said nothing, glared, and walked away. Zetsu melted into the floor. Hidan sighed and took her hand.

"You're fuckin next fish." Hidan said over his shoulder. Kisame sighed and walked to his room.

* * *

"Alright. Take this." Hidan said tossing Sakura a kunai holster. She grabbed it and strapped it on her leg. "Hit that tree." He said pointing to a withered tree twenty yards away. The girl slowly took out a kunai and lined it up with a dot Hidan put on the tree earlier. Taking a deep breath she let the kunai fly towards the tree. It hit the tree with a '_thunk'_. The immortal walked over to the tree and pulled out the kunai.

"Not bad." He said. "Next time go left a little." She nodded and took another one out. Lining it up she threw it and it thunked into the tree. A little closer to the dot that time. They continued like that. Once Sakura got ten kunai on the dot Hidan changed her to shuriken.

"That's good Sakura!" Hidan yelled down to Sakura. She nodded and started to pick up all of the discarded weapons. The silver haired man jumped down from his branch and looked around. Holes littered the near by trees.

"How did I do Daddy?" Sakura asked after grabbing the last shuriken. He blinked and looked down at her. Smiling he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Not bad." Hidan said walking towards the base. Sakura cheered and chatted about random things. Hidan nodded and followed along with her. Turning left he stopped and looked at a door. Knocking on it he yelled for Kisame.

"I'm coming!" Kisame yelled back and opened the door. He looked from Hidan to the pink haired girl on his shoulder. The shark laughed and took Sakura from Hidan's shoulders and put her on the floor.

"Have fun." Hidan said before patting Sakura on the head and walking away. She smiled at Kisame and walked next to him as he walked down teh hallway.

"Were are we going Unke Kisame?" Sakura asked as they passed door after door and walked through the twisting and turning tunnels. The blue man took her hand and led her to the left.

"To a training room." He said taking a right. The pinkette jogged to keep up with the giant. The shark laughed and slowed down his pace. Sakura sighed and looked from ceiling to floor.

"Here we are." Kisame said opening a door. She walked in and looked around. The room had plain tan walls and mats for floors. Various weapons lined the back wall. He took off his wrapped sword then his robe and tossed it in a corner. Kisame walked to the middle of the floor and watched Sakura.

"I'm going to start off with easy, basic stuff, then get harder." She nodded. "This is Samehada." He said swinging the sword up onto his shoulder. Sakura eyed it warily and put a hand on the hilt of her sword. Kisame laughed and set his sword down.

"What hand do you use the most?" The pinkette looked down. "I see. We'll just have to work both hands then." He un-cliped her sword, ignoring her protests. The shark walked over to the weapon wall and picked two swords about the same length. He walked back and handed her one.

"Pay attention." He said before going through a short pattern. He held his stance and said, "Now you try." She took a breath and started. Kisame nodded and fixed her hand position or stance as she went through it.

"Unke Kisame, can I try the other hand now?" Sakura asked taking a break. Kisame leaned back and crossed his arms, thinking.

He sighed. "I guess you can." Sakura cheered and started the pattern using her other hand. "Wait a minute." She paused. "You need to switch things around." He made her start over and corrected things.

* * *

Sakura was half-way through a harder pattern when the door opened. The pinkette glanced at the newcomer and went back to the pattern. The intruder walked up to Kisame and waited.

"Done Unke Kisame!" Sakura said as she put both swords back. Kisame nodded and gave the pinkette her sword back.

"Time for math with Kakuzu." Kisame said as Kakuzu walked to the door. Sakura waved to the shark and hurried after Kakuzu while clipping on the sword.

"Were are we going?" Sakura asked trailing a step behind Kakuzu. He grunted and kept walking along the twisting hallway. She shrugged then looked around, trying to memorize the maze.

She bumped into Kakuzu when he stopped. Closing her eyes Sakura waited for the impact on the cold stone floor. She waited and waited. When nothing happened the pinkette cracked open an eye and looked up to him.

"Watch were you're going." He said glaring at her. Sakura nodded as something righted her. Little black treadles went back into his arms. Kakuzu opened the door and turned on the lights. He walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair. Opening a drawer he took out paper and put it on the desk.

"Sit." He ordered Sakura. She jumped and sat in the chair, picking up the pencil. Kakuzu took the top paper and wrote problems on it. He turned it around and went around collecting stray bags of money. She watched him for a while then started.

"Done." Sakura chimed as he got the last bag. Kakuzu dropped them all in a pile and check her work. He blinked then turned the paper over, writing more problems on the back. He walked away and started to count his money.

The pinkette put down her pencil and placed it on a stack of money. He checked it, took a new sheet of paper, wrote more complicated problems then gave it back. She took it and started as Kakuzu went back to counting his money.

Kakuzu finished a bag just as Sakura finished that side. He took it and nodded. Flipping it over he took out a book from his book shelf and turned it a page. He set it down in front of Sakura and pointed to it.

"These are situations." He waved to the book. "You need to find the best possible way to solve the problem. do as many as you can." He said before walking away and getting more bags.

* * *

"Done." Sakura said. Kakuzu got up and stretched. A few joints popping in the process. Sakura giggled and Kakuzu rose an eyebrow. He checked them over as Sakura walked around to get feeling back in her feet. Someone knocked on the door. Kakuzu waved to the door. Sakura nodded and ran to open it. She opened it and stared at the person. He walked in past Sakura and waited.

"You're here to take Sakura?" Kakuzu asked, still studying her paper. The person 'Hn'ed and looked at her. She blinked and looked up to his red eyes.

"Alright. Remember Sakura, genjutsu messes with your chakra flow. So if you get it back to normal, you'll be fine." He advised her. Sakura nodded and left behind Itachi.

Both were quiet as they walked down the hallway. Sakura became frustrated when the tunnel grew longer and longer. Then scared as Itachi seemed farther and farther away. She yelled for him to come back. When he didn't she stopped and collected herself.

"Unke Kakuzu said genjutsu messes with your chakra flow. So all I need o do is correct it." Sakura reasoned. The pinkette sat and meditated. Slowly her chakra fixed itself and the genjutsu fell away. Opening her eyes she looked around and saw Itachi standing in front of her.

He nodded and helped her stand. He took her hand and led her to his room. Leaving the door open the Uchiha turned on the lights. He made her sit on the ground as he turned.

Itachi paced and talked. "I am Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha clan has a kekkei genkei known as the Sharingan. Members of the clan activate their Sharingan eyes at different ages. Once they activate their eyes they start with one or two tomos." He paused and looked towards Sakura. "The highest number of tomos you can reach is three. Beyond that is the Mangekyo Sharingan. Each level allows the user different levels of abilities. Now, do you know why I just told you that?" Itachi stopped pacing and watched her. Sakura shook her head and looked up at his red eyes again.

Itachi curtly nodded. "With the Sharingan you can trap people in a seperate dimension when they look into your eyes." Sakura blinked and her eyes turned yellow. She studied his eyes then blinked. The yellow had faded back into her normal red but now they had three tomos circling her iris.

Sakura gasped. "Everything is clearer and weird looking! Unke Itachi what happened?" He frowned and kneeled in front of her. His eyes widened and he stood back up.

* * *

_me:Muahaha! Cliffe! wonder what happens next? Stay tuned!_

_Madara: She would also like it if you would R&R_

_me:its true i would!_


	5. Chapter 5

_me:sorry i made everyone wait! *bows* well like its says on my profile, if a story gets 50 reviews, favs, or alerts i'll make a picture as a thank you!_

_Deidara:demanding arent we un?_

_me:meh... shut up._

_Deidara:Heather doesn't own Naruto un._

_Side note: Yay! thank you goes to DaughterOfEvilFan for the 50th fav! Thanks for the cookies! *munches on them happily* i have no idea when it will be up so deal with me._

* * *

"Sakura, I want you to stop this kick." The Uchiha said. Sakura nodded and stood, waiting for him to kick her. As he kicked, Sakura could see it as if it was in slow motion and stopped it easily. Itachi watched her, staying stock still.

He 'Hn'ed and put his leg down. Three tomoes swirled in crimson pools as he kicked and punched at Sakura. She quickly saw and blocked everything that came at her. The small pinkette even managed to hit him back once or twice. He stopped and Sakura blinked. The tomoes and red disappeared and things looked normal again. Itachi turned off his Sharingan and sat on his bed.

"You have a special kekkei genkai that allows you to copy other kekkei genkai." He stated. Sakura nodded and collapsed on the floor.

"I think it would be best if we waited for tomorrow to train you in the Sharingan." Itachi said. She sighed and sat up. The Uchiha patted the bed and got up. Sakura jumped up onto the bed, then on his back. A small smile ghosted on his lips as he walked out of his room.

"Were are we going Unke Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see." Itachi said taking a left.

The raven haired male finally stopped at a door and knocked. The red head opened the door and looked from the stoic Itachi to the bubbly Sakura. She slid off the Uchiha's back and ran to the other man.

"Hn." Was all Itachi said before walking away.

"Bye Unke Ita!" Sakura called to him. He turned and waved before disappearing. The red head sighed and tugged her in the room. He sat her on a chair and rummaged around for something.

"I'm Sasori." He said monotoned. Sakura nodded even though Sasori didn't see it. The puppet turned back around, holding a small red scroll in his hand.

"This is Akio." He unrolled it and in a cloud of smoke, a small wooden puppet stood. "She is made out of wood, something I usually don't use." Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the puppet.

It was as tall as her, long blond hair fell down to the middle of it's back. The dress was a loose emerald green, the same shade as it's eyes. The puppet walked over to Sakura and curtsied. The pinkette stood up and examined the doll.

"I am a puppeteer, so I have to have perfect chakra control to work all of my puppets." Sasori said coming closer to the two.

"That's cool Unke Sasori!" Sakura exclaimed touching the wooden arm of Akio. Sasori nodded, putting the puppet away.

"First we will work on getting the flow of chakra consistent. So, what I want you to do is walk up the wall." He said bored. Sakura blinked and tilted her head. "Put chakra in your fee, then walk up the wall." He sighed.

She took a deep breath and pushed a little chakra in the bottom of her feet. Putting a foot on the wall, she stepped up with the other one. The pinkette took another step and fell on the floor.

"Ow!" Sakura whined as she sat up. She looked back at Sasori, who rolled his eyes.

"You need to find the perfect balance of chakra, and how you circulate it." Determined, the rose colored girl pushed more chakra into her feet and tried again. She took two more steps on the wall and fell on her back again. She glared and pushed more into her feet. Sakura got up to three steps, but was pushed off the wall. Sasori moved forward and caught her.

"That was too much." He said simply. The puppet helped her to stand and stepped back. More determined then ever, Sakura pit just enough in and walked all the way up the ceiling.

"I did it Unke Sasori!" Sakura cheered. Sasori nodded as she walked down.

"That's all for today. Perfect timing, Konan's here." Sasori said as Konan came into his room. The pinkette jumped into the blue lady's arms.

"Good-bye Sasori." Konan said walking out of his room. The puppet said nothing as he shut the door.

"Where are we going Auntie Konan?" Sakura asked.

"Outside." She answered then pushed open a door. Light flooded the dark halls. The sweet scent of spring wrapped itself around the two. The older female walked over to a shady tree. She sat down, setting Sakura next to her. Making a hand seal, paper peeled away from her cloak, and floated away.

"Why did that paper blow away?" The rose haired girl asked. The navyette looked down at her.

"Because I need two fish to teach you healing." She said. A small 'o' formed in the younger girl's lips. Soon, the stray paper come back, carrying two still fish. The paper unraveled and dropped them. Konan waved her hand and the paper moved on a branch to dry out.

"Now the first thing you need to do is concentrate." The blue lady said. The pink girl nodded. "Focus on all of your chakra and bring it to your hands." Her hands glowed green. "Then I'll draw healing seals so it will be easier." Her hands dulled and she painted things on the fish with a brush she pulled out of her sleeve.

"Okay, then what?" Sakura said as she gathered her chakra into her hands. Green surrounded them a second later.

Konan's hands glowed green as she placed them on the fish. "Place them like this." Sakura followed suit. "Now push a little chakra in at a time and see what is wrong." The rosette obeyed, sending chakra to fill the fish.

Eyes fluttered shut as she concentrated harder. "The veins to the heart are cut." Konan made an affirmative sound. "So, I need to put them back together?" She questioned.

"Yes, imagine you're actually moving them with your fingers." Konan said as she worked on her fish. "Then when you finish tell me." Pushing chakra through the fish, she healed it quickly.

Sweat beaded on the younger female's forehead. Eyes screwed shut, and eyebrows furrowed. "D-done." She panted. Eyes opened as she watched Konan check her progress.

"Good." Konan went back to her fish. "You're going to pump the heart as if it was beating by itself and move the blood through the blood system." She did what she said and the fish gulped in air and started to squirm. Paper moved and took the fish away.

Sakura's hands glowed green again as she did as she way told. One hand worked on the heart as the other worked with the blood. The body warmed up a little and the fish trashed around. Once again paper flew away with a fish.

"That was awesome Sakura! You're a natural at healing!" Konan congratulated her. Sakura nodded and slumped forward. She sighed and picked her up. "I guess they are going to have to wait." The blue haired woman said, taking the pinkette to her room to sleep.

* * *

_me:well thats all for this chapter!_

_Zetsu:i wasnt in this chapter?_

_me:ahh... no? *runs away* dont kill me!_

_Zetsu:*sighs* please review. **or i'll eat you**_

_me:**ATTENTION! LOOKY LOOKY!-**now that i have your attention... i would love it if you would drop a review or PM for ideas you would like for the thank you picture! i will most likely do what i want but i would love your impute!**-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_me: err... sorry i made everyone wait! _

_Hidan: the bitch does not own Naruto_

* * *

Hidan walked in Sakura's room the next day. He sighed when she snored. When Konan came back after teaching her to heal, he was scared. And that was scary enough by itself. Why did he become attached to this little girl?

"D-daddy?" She sat up. "I'm hungry, and my head hurts." She yawned and swung her feet over the floor. He smiled and pulled out a bottle with two pills in it.

"Konan thought you might have a headache." He tossed her the bottle. The pills clanked against the walls as she caught it. The pinkette looked at them and swallowed the white circles with a glass of water.

"Get dressed. I'll wait outside the door." She nodded and opened a drawer. The door clicked behind him as he left. It clicked again as Sakura came out.

"Ready! I got to thank Auntie Konan, my head dosen't hurt any more." She trotted off, making Hidan fast walk after her.

They arrived at the kitchen and the members looked out. Konan smiled as the cherry blossom bounced over to her. They chatted as Konan plated food for the girl. She smiled and climbed on the chair next to her.

Hidan sat next to Kakuzu and Deidara. The former grunted as the latter nodded as acknowledgement. Hidan nodded and moved food to a plate. Breakfast as an enjoyable meal, considering we're talking about the Akatsuki. As everyone was finishing, Pein breezed in and looked around. He met the eyes of each member then Sakura. His lips twitched as she smiled at him. He motioned for her to come. The pinkette cheered and ran over to him.

"I'll take you for training now." Pein said. "Then, Zetsu will help with spying. Next Deidara will train her in long-distance fighting. Lastly, Tobi will help you with stamina." Said members nodded as the group made their way out.

(line)

"So, were are we going?" Sakura asked. Pein sighed softly and opened a door. A fogged over light trickled in. The Akatsuki leader stepped outside and the door clicked back into place. He watched as his temporary charge walked next to his side.

"Take this." He handed her a piece of paper. "Push your chakra into it." She did as told. The paper she was holding turned into three strips, one was smoking, one was damp and the other crumbled into dust. Pein's Renegan eys turned to her. She looked down at the once whole paper. He put the information in the back of his mind for later. Pein moved a hand to her shoulder and shock her.

"This is... quite strange. It seems as though you can manipulate all of the elements. Without my kekkei genki." He mused. Sakura blinked and looked up at him. Her eyes ringed with circles over a light gray background.

"I can copy people's kekkei genkai, Unke Itachi said I could." She explained. He nodded a bit.

"Itachi did tell me something on those lines." Pein hummed. "Fine, I'll teach you the easiest jutsu in each element." She nodded. Pein melted into the ground. Sakura gasped and looked around. A faint prickling started at her feet as she was pulled down. She took in a breath as the earth stopped at her neck. Pein popped in front of her.

"This is called Doton Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu. Or Earth Style: Headhunter jutsu." He pulled her out of the ground. She brushed the dust off as he continued to talk. "I want you to try now."

Sakura nodded and concentrated her chakra around herself. Slowly, she was pulled into the ground. She listened to the sutle shift of feet above her. She smiled and reached up to pull him under. The ground moved easily and the Akatsuki leader was pulled into the earth.

"I did it!" The pinkette said as she came up. He smirked and walked out.

"Very good. Next, water. Kirigakure no Jutsu!" A thick fog started to surround the two. Sakura looked around, trying to find her teacher. The fog receded and his figure appeared.

"You said Kirigakure, why?" She asked.

"Ah. Smart, this justu is mainly used by ninja from the Mist village. They are surrounded by water, making this a useful thing when battling. The user uses the water vapor from the air and condenses it around them and their enemy." She nodded and tried.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" The fog once again came up and engulfed the two. She smiled triumphantly and let the mist go. Pein nodded.

"Good. Wind will be next. This justu is more defence then an attack. Though if you can get the winds fast enough, you might be able to cut someone." He turned and took out a kuni, slashing the air with it. Wind whipped around him and towards the trees, picking up dust and cutting the bark. "Fūsajin no Jutsu. Sandstorm justu."

She took out her sword and turned in a different direction. She pushed chakra into the weapon and cut across her body with it. A strong gust of wind funnled out and deeply cut a tree with the sand.

"I think you can learn on more thing." Pein said. Sakura listened eagerly. He slowly went through a set of handseals and turned. The trees from earlier were hit with small balls of fire coming out from his mouth. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu."

Sakura turned and did the necessary handseals. Her lungs burned, Pein told her to put chakra around her lungs, heart, throat, and mouth. She moved some to the areas as the heat climbed up. The pinkette spat out small round fire balls at the trees. Only half hit one tree, scorching it.

"I didn't burn it down." The pinkette mumbled. Pein went behind her and patted her head.

"You'll get it." He said. "Time to go to Zetsu." He moved her to were he felt the bi-colored man's chakra. Sakura sighed and crossed her arms.

(line)

Zetsu looked up as the Akatsuki leader and Sakura came by. He stood and put down the hand shovel he was holding. His white side smiled, the other side stayed the same.

"So, it's my turn now?" He asked. The Akatsuki leader gave a curt nodded and turned.

"Bye-bye Unke Pein!" Sakura sang. He waved and disappeared. She turned to the plant man and smiled. "Okay, teach me, Unke Zetsu!"

He rose an eyebrow and motioned for her to follow. Sakura trailed after him like a puppy, smiling all the way. He sat her down on a bench and paced once, twice, then stopped. He glanced at her and rolled his shoulders.

"There is not much I can say about being a spy. Depending on what your mission calls for, you need to keep out of sight, or act normal." He started. (bs)"The best way to describe being a spy is like a game of hide-and-seek. But, in this game, you don't want to be caught, or else, you can die." She gulped.

"That sound scarry Unke Zetsu!" She exclaimed. He nodded and stepped back.

(ls)"It can be." He took another step back. "So what I want you to do is hide. Anywhere is free game. (bs) Just don't get caught." She nodded and took off. She zig-zaged around the outside of the base and came to a stop.

"This looks like a good place." She wedged herself in between two rocks and waited. Minutes passed by, seeming like hours. After ten she began to fidget. A rock came loose and tumbled down. Sakura gulped and looked down, Zetsu stood and looked up at her.

(ls)"Found you. You can come down now Sakura." He said. She sighed and trapezed down the rocky hill. Jumping the last two feet, she landed next to her teacher. "You did not stay still, you covered your tracks poorly, and your chakra was a dead give-away." He scolded.

She looked down. "Yes Unke Zetsu." He sighed and bent down. She looked into his eyes.

"Now, it's my turn. I'm going to hide somewhere and you have to find me. But, I am going to treat it as if you are my target. Meaning, I could be right behind you." She nodded and he melted into the ground. The pinkette took off, in search of her plant uncle.

Two hours later she stopped in the garden she Pein took her to. Sakura was tired of running around, tring to find her illusive teacher. She huffed and sat down, crossing her arms and legs. Thinking of a way to find him, she put a finger to her chin.

"If I keep going like I was, I'll never find him." She sighed. "Chakra, what can I do with chakra. Auntie Konan said that everyone has different chakra. So if I put out my chakra and feel for Unke Zetsu, I might find him." She pulled her chakra around her, letting it go. It spread out, covering the whole field of flowers and into the trees. A faint prickling came from behind her.

"Very good Sakura." Zetsu said walking towards her. She looked up and pulled back her chakra. The pinkette smiled as he helped her up.

"If you keep working on it, you will became better." He said, placin a hand on her head.

Sakura pulled his hand off. "Thanks Unke Zetsu! Now what?"

"Now, you train with Deidara." He took her hand and led her towards a different clearing. She watched the animals scurry about. The birds chirped and flew off.

The path opened up to a large clearing, far way from the base. Deidara was making clay birds and staring off into the distance. She let go of Zetsu's hand and ran to the blond.

"Unke Deidara!" She tackled him to the ground in a laughing heap. Zetsu turned and walked back. "Bye Unke Zetsu!" She called. The plant man smiled over his shoulder and melted into the ground again.

"Okay Sakura. Long-distance fighting is safer then taijustu, but is not as accurate un." She nodded and sat down. "Most ninja will use ninjustu or weapons when far away un. I use my clay, making them into bombs un."

"Oh! Like the clay birdies?" She asked. He nodded.

"For now, we'll just have a light spar un. Any weapon or justu goes un." He tossed her a pouch of kunai and shuriken. Tossing a bird into the air, it expanded and he jumped on it.

Sakura tied on both pouches and stood. "Ready Unke Deidara!" The blond nodded and threw two clay bugs at her. She dodged them as they exploded. Fingering a kunai, she threw it up at him. It hit the bird, forcing Deidara to jump off.

"Not bad un." He kept back, away from her, and waited. The ground moved as more bugs crawled out. She ran from them, jumping every few steps to avoid setting one off.

As the pinkette landed in a tree, she tossed a fan of kunai at the Akatsuki member. She smirked happily as one hit him. He grunted and pulled the weapon out. The blond smirked and pulled out more clay, molding it. Three birds flew towards her. Sakura gasped and jumped out of the way of the first two. The last one snuck behind her and wrapped it's wings around her.

"Darn, you win Unke Deidara!" Deidara smirked and the bird flew back to him. It shrunk and he pocketed it. "Where is Unke Tobi?" He shrugged and sat down in the clearing.

"Tobi un!" A crashing sound was heard. A bush moved, making Sakura jump. Tobi tumbled out of it seconds later.

"Is it Tobi's turn to teach cotton candy girl? Tobi will be a great teacher because Tobi is a good boy!" He started. Deidara sighed and slapped him outside of the head. Tobi cried and held his head, laying down on the ground.

"Shut up Tobi un! Yes it's your turn. Bye Sakura un." He turned and left, waving behind him. Sakura waved back then turned towards her new teacher.

Tobi sprang up and cheered. "Yey! Tobi is going to teach cotton candy girl stamina! So Tobi wants cotton candy girl to follow Tobi!" He pointed his thumb at himself and moved to the trees. Sakura shrugged and followed her teacher.

About two hours after Deidara handed her off to the maniac, Tobi was skipping ahead of her as she was panting hard, fifty feet behind him. She followed her crazy uncle in the twisted game of follow the leader, giving her best.

"Unke Tobi!" She cried. "Can we stop now?" Tobi stopped skipping and raced back to her and passed her branch.

"Tobi guesses so. Tobi will see cotton candy girl back at the base!" He called over his shoulder. She sighed exasperated and ran as fast as she could, back to the base. The pinkette nearly fell out of the tree as she stopped. Her legs felt like jell-o from running so long. Fatige nearly over came her as she limped into the hideout. Tobi waved and ran over to her.

"Tobi thinks you should take a shower, catton candy girl is all icky! Oh, Tobi all most forgot! Tobi asked for someone to come up and bring you some food." He said then jumped away.

Sakura groaned and made her way to her room. The trip to the shower seemed impossible, but she made it and managed to put on pajamas. Cute little pandas and foxes danced or slept all over them. Konan had brought the food up, she stayed and talked to Sakura. Finally taking the tray away when she finished.

Someone knocked on her door. "Come in!." She called, pulling the covers over herself. Hidan walked in and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back, sitting up and patting the space next to her. He sat down and listened as she told him about her day.

"Tell me a story Daddy!" She demanded more then asked. He chuckled and told her one about her Unke Itachi and a poor weasel at the wrong place at the wrong time. She laughed and fell asleep. He smiled again and tucked her in, softly brushing away pink strands from her face. He shut the door quietly and made his way to his room.

* * *

_me: aww! how cuuuute! *hugs a Hidan plushie*_

_Hidan: bitch! put my fuckin mini-self down!_

_me: no way bastard!_

_Hidan: you're going to fuckin die you damn bitch! *runs at me with his scyth*_

_me: I dont think soo~! _

_Hidan: *runs into a bubble wall* fuck!_

_me: got to love the author's bubble! X3_


	7. Chapter 7

_me-hello my loyal fans!_

_Pain-it sounds like you are a goddess... *upset*_

_fme-aww... dont be mad because you cant write stories people like._

_Pain-*eyebrow twitches* Im going to disreguard that last comment..._

_me-what comment?_

_Pain-Heather does not own Naruto... if you thought she did you are sadly mistaken._

_me-hey! I make good stories!_

_

* * *

_

7 months later

"Sakura! Get up!" The Akatsuki's Jashinist yelled. The pinkette groaned and rolled over. She just needed ten more minutes. Apparently she had to get up right now, the ice cubes in her bed could testify to that.

"Daddy! I wanted to sleep!" Sakura yelled. Hidan snorted and tossed her a fluffy red towel.

"Quit your bitchin' and get up. It's the first day of the Academy, if you didn't remember." The silver haired man chuckled as she raced to her bathroom to get ready. A quick shower, and teeth and hair brushing later the cherry blossom was ready to go.

The whole Akatsuki organization was waiting to give her a small present and send her off. Why did the infamous group gather in one place? Well let's just say that Konan thinks of Sakura as a daughter she never had and being the lover of the leader didn't hurt either. So Unke Pain called off all the missions just so they could wish her good luck.

The bluenette squealed and hugged the poor girl to death when she walked out. No one in the Akatsuki ever thought that you could hug some one to death. Pain cleared his throat, making Konan release the purple faced girl and step back. She gave Sakura her present and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Open it." She ordered. Sakura did and gasped. A compleate edition of the newest book Tsunade, the medic goddess, wrote. On the inside cover it was signed by the Slug Princess herself, drunken scrawl as it was.

One by one, the other members stepped forward and gave the pinkette their gift. She got a book on different bloodline limits from Itachi, a small drawing set from Deidara, a movable figurine from Sasori, a rare plant from Zetsu, a bag of money from Kakuzu, a bag of sweets from Tobi, a small sword from Kisame, and a new choker from Pain. She thanked each one and looked up to her dad.

"I saved the best for last." Hidan said as he pulled out a smaller version of his scythe. "You can't use it yet." Her face lit up with determination as he put it away. He took her hand and led her to the Academy in Ame. Sakura was over-excited. She wanted to be able to protect herself and her family. This was just one step to completing that goal.

"Daddy," Hidan looked down. "Thank you for letting me go to the academy." She smiled to him. He smiled back and they stopped in front of a large building.

"Be good okay?" She nodded. "Don't punch someone unless you have a good reason to. Or if they just piss you off, got it?" She nodded again. He smiled wide and knelt down. Sakura threw her arms around his neck. Hidan hugged her back and let go.

"Love you Daddy!" She called as she ran to the doors. He waved as she went in. He stood there, waving as she dissappeared from sight. The silver haired Jashinist sighed and walked back to the base. Not knowing what awaited him.

* * *

It was recess time at the Academy. Sakura was playing in the sand box, using Unke Deidara's kekkei genkai to make small animals. She chuckled as the birds hopped and tried to fly. She shivered and looked around, the clouds were gathering. She frowned, Unke Pain said he would keep the rain away so she could have the best first day possible. Though, he did say if it did rain, they were in trouble.

She shook off the shivers that crawled up her spine and stood up. The bell rang and she had to go back in. Sakura and her class tramped in, chatting about what happened today and how their classes were going. Her choker went cold, she stopped. Unke Pain's choker was a communication device for her. If it went cold, he had to talk to her.

She went up to her teacher and asked if she could use the bathroom. Her teacher let her and she almost ran to them. She shut the stall door and ripped off the necklace. It warmed up and a hologram of what Unke Pain saw came up. It was horrible, strange things were littered around the Akatsuki base.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes Unke Pain. What's going on?" She asked. The field of vision shifted, now she was looking at his Deva face. It looked grim, a tight line replaced his mouth.

"We are under attack, Sakura. We-" He dodged a kunai. "We know who it is."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked. She wanted to leave school and help her family. Hidan yelled curses in the background. "Daddy!" She almost screamed.

"Sakura! Die bitch!" Hidan yelled as he impaled his own heart. He ran over to his leader and smiled into the charm. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll see you soon." He ran off to help the other members.

"Sakura, listen to me. You need to leave. Orochimaru is here. He is looking for you." She started to hyperventalate. The snake-bastard was here? Attacking her family? "I sent a Path to pick you up and take you to a safe place."

She didn't want to leave her family. She wanted to stay and help them. Her eyes watered, her chakra concentrated on two points in her back. Two black bat wings formed from her chakra. Her eyes turned different colors. Pain looked on in fear. If this was a new part of her kekkai genkai, his Path had to hurry.

The Animal Path appeared and scooped her into his arms. He went to her teacher before and did everything to get her out of the academy. He held her in one hand and jumped out the window, and out of Ame. He never stopped as he saw the base come up on his right. He looked sadly down at the fighting girl in his arms. All he could do was let her drain her chakra and let it knock her out.

* * *

The Animal Path stopped as he came to a pair of gates. The road leading into the village were deserted. The guards stood and came forward.

"State your name and business." One of them said.

"I have no name, and I have to hide this girl here. She will only be safe here." He said.

The guards looked at each other and nodded. The other one ran off into the village center. The first guard motioned for the Animal Path to follow. They walked to the booth and waited. Finally, the other guard came back with the Hokage behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Third asked. He looked from both of the guards, to the pinkette, to the orange haired man.

"Hokage-sama." The Path said, bowing. "I was asked to bring Sakura here. Our village is being attacked by another village." The Third looked surprised.

"Why is only this girl here then?" He asked.

"I cannot tell you that." The Path said. The Hokage puffed out a cloud of smoke. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine. Come and tell me." He walked away with the Animal Path following, caring Sakura.

* * *

"Now that we are here, tell me why it is only this girl?" The Hokage said sitting back in his chair.

"We are being attacked, but we are not a village. We are the Akatsuki." He stopped. The Third widened his eyes. "The one attacking us, is your old student, Orochimaru." The Third nearly choked on his pipe. "The girl? She is Sakura. One of our members took her in on a mission and we all grew to love her."

"Why did you take her in?" The Third asked.

"One of our member's god said that he had put her as an obstacle in his life." The Animal Path answered.

The old man nodded and put his pipe down, so as not to choke on it. "I see. Is there anything special with her?" The Path laughed and nodded.

"Yes. She was an experiment of Orochimaru's. Her parents sold her, then were killed after he got her." The Hokage looked ashamed at what his student did. "She possesses a special kekkai genkai now." He perked up at this. "Sakura can copy other kekkai genkai and use them for later use. She can control people's mind, bring someone back to life, without risking her own. Along with many other things."

He nodded. "I think Konoha would be glad to have her in our ranks."

The Animal Path glared at the Hokage. "There is no way your dirty village will taint our Sakura. You _will _keep that bastard Danzo, and those two Elders away from her. She _will not _be a heir producing machine for the Uchiha clan, nor any other clan. If you do not protect her, you will have the whole Akatsuki, and Ame in your village. Is that understood?" The Path sneered at the shivering Hokage.

He gulped and nodded. "Y-yes. T-that is unders-stood."

The orange haired man nodded and pulled out a scroll. "Sign this with your blood." He pointed to a line at the bottom of the kanjis. The Third cut his thumb and used a brush to write his name. It glowed and snaked up his arm, binding him with it. "If you break this promise, you will die instantly."

"What do we get in return?" He asked.

The Path thought. "We will not hunt Naruto until Sakura says so."

The Third thought it over and heaved a sigh. "Well, it looks like I do not have a choice. We will be in contact." The Path nodded and took the keys the Hokage held. He disappeared from the office, landing in front of the pinkette's new home. He sighed and walk in, opening the door to her apartment. He looked around for a pen and paper, writing a letter for her. Finished, he put it on the bed, next to her, and left.

* * *

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. The unfamiliar surroundings scared her and she bolted up. Something crackled under her hand and she held it up. The dim light made her squint to make out the words.

'_Sakura,_

_Orochimaru attacked our base. We sent you to Konoha for your safety. Please do not be mad, we will find you soon. I do not know how long it will be but, you will continue your training. Just because no one is there to watch you, you still need to do your daily training. We all know you will become a great kunoichi one day. Someone will come and give you necessities soon. You have your emergency money if you need anything before then._

_Unke Pain'_

Sakura smiled and pulled out the small scroll she always kept one her. The red scroll was her life line if she every got separated from her care-takers on a mission. Granted they were small delivery ones.

Her stomach grumbled as she stood up. The pinkette looked around and sighed as she saw nothing eittible in her current place. She slipped on her sandals and walked out the door, locking it then pocketing the key. The evening was quite warm out still, but getting dark very fast. Some people she passed glanced twice at her hair, some stopping to stare at the odd colored hair.

She grumbled and glared at the ones that did. They scurried off, scared at the petite girl with inhuman killing intent. The older ninja's swore she had more killing intent radiating off her than the Kyuubi, or Tsunade when she caught Jiraiya peeping on her again. Ans that was scarier than the nine-tails.

A blond kid rushed past her with a brown haired male running after him. The boy was saying something about Iruka owed him a bowl of ramen. The way he was running, she figured thst it must be good, so she followed them into a stand down the street. The pinkette sat down farthest way from the two and watched them.

"One bowl of the usual old man!" The boy yelled to the stand owner. The older man laughed and fixed his meal. The female teen came over to Sakura and asked what she wanted. She looked around and shruged.

"You're not from around here are you?" The teen asked. Sakura smiled a little and shook her head no. "Well! I'll get you the best thing we got!" She smiled back and went off to cook Sakura's food. Iruka glanced over and studied the girl.

"She's right I don't know you from my classes." He paused. "You are training to be a ninja right?" Sakura nodded and tapped her fingers on the counter top.

"Today was my first day. But I didn't finish it becasue I had to leave." She said sadly. Iruka frowned.

"Oh? Didn't feel good?" She shook her head again.

"No. My family was attacked by someone and his minions." Iruka was shocked. The girl came here when her family was fighting? "My family kicked him out and he didn't like that. So he came back and took revenge. But, I know my family can defeat him! They're really strong! I'm going to become the greatest kunoichi and protect them all."

Ayame smiled at the brave girl and set her bowl down. "Here, it's on the house for the day you had." She patted her head and went into the back. Sakura grabbed a pair of chopsticks, mumbled a 'itadakimasu' and broke them apart. She slirped some noodles up and some more. Back in Rain, they didn't have any ramen even close to this.

Naruto was just as fast and finished before her. He patted his stomach and thanked Iruka. The teacher nodded and looked at Sakura. She was staring at her empty bowl, not moving.

"Hey, are you enrolled in our Academy?" He asked. Naruto looked over at her as well. She shook her head.

"No. I have to ask the Hokage if I can." Iruka just smiled and shook his head.

"I can ask. Just show up tomorrow and I can get you caught up with everything we did." He offered. Sakura's face brightened as she smiled fully.

"Really? You can do that?" He nodded. "I don't know where it is though."

Naruto looked up at her. "I can take you! I'm in it too!" She agreed and left after giving Naruto her address. She went home on better spirits then earlier.

* * *

_me-love you fans! If I did not thank you already, thanks for the Review/Fav Story/Story Alert/Fav Author/Author Alert!_

_Kisame-do you even have fans/_

_me-nope everyone that did all of that stuff are haters! ^.^... of course I do Kisame-sensei!_

_Kisame-if you say so squirt..._

_me-I do say so! so I do!_

_Kisame-*sighs* -.-'_

_me-2,737 words! *minus these* my longest on this story i think!_


	8. Chapter 8

_me-hi! i love you guys! you Reviewers actually help me mold this story. So pat yourself on the back, I know I'll give you cyber cookies!_

_Madara-stop sucking up._

_me-I hate your mask._

_Madara-*sniff* But, but Madara is a good dresser! *runs off*_

_me-*sweatdrops* riight... *looks around* what the hell._

_Disclaimer-I dont own Naruto!_

* * *

_Next Day_

Hidan opened the window and slid in. Sakura should have locked this, anyone could get in. He smirked as a kunai impaled his thigh, nicking his femur bone. He spoke too soon, he guessed. Hidan smiled and patted her head.

"Good job Sakura! You had enough power in that throw to touch my bone." Hidan pulled out the kunai and wiped his blood off the blade.

"Thank you Daddy!" Sakura smiled and bounced on her bed. He walked over and dropped a scroll next to her.

"Here, I brought you your crap." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out a change of clothes.

Hidan walked out and survived the apartment. It was a nice size, not too small, not too big. He poked his head in the kitchen and looked at it. The plain appliances fit in with the white walls. Sakura skipped over to the silver haired man and pulled his robe.

"Daddy! I'm going to the Academy here." He rose an eyebrow. "Naruto's going to come and get me soon." Another eyebrow rose. "I don't know where it is." She explained.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Alright. But if that bastard does anything bad, you'll tell me and I'll take him to Leader."

Sakura made a face, shaking her head. "He seems nice. I want to be his friend!" Hidan paled and walked shakily towards a chair. He sat down roughly and held his head in his hands. Sakura gasped and ran over, immediately putting healing chakra into her hand.

"M-my baby's g-growing up!" He yelled before turning around and hugging her to death.

Her face turned a light blue. "D-daddy! You're hurting me!" She hit his head and he let go. "I don't like him like that Daddy!" She started to poke him, hard. "Make sure you have the facts right before you jump to a conclusion!"

Hidan smiled a little, thoroughly embarrassed that he was being scolded by his daughter. "Damn, I guess you're right, sweetie. I'm sorry."

Sakura turned away and crossed her arms. "You better be." She mumbled.

Hidan was about to talk but a knock at the door stopped him. He sighed and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead and leaving. "Good bye, sweetie. Give those snot-nosed brats hell." He said cheerfully before waving and disappearing.

Sakura sighed at her dad's antics and pulled on her scroll and sandals. Naruto knocked again.

An eyebrow twitched. "I'm coming!" She yelled. She heard the blond whimper as she opened the door. "Hi Naruto, thanks for picking me up!" Naruto snapped out of his shock and smiled a dazzling smile.

"No problem Sakura. If we hurry we can get a bowl of ramen before class." He said as she locked her door and put the key away.

Sakura grimaced and shivered. "How about we get something else?" Naruto deflated but nodded.

They walked towards the Academy. She could see the glares people shot Naruto out of the corner of her eyes. She snarled and let out the famous Akatsuki killing intent. People immediately shrunk back and scurried away.

Naruto shivered and looked at she traveling partner. "What was that for?"

Sakura huffed and continued walking. "I didn't like the way they were looking at you." The pinkette saw a small store and jumped over to it. "I'll be right back!" The blond stared dumbfounded at how fast her mood could change.

"In the words of Shikamaru, this will be troublesome." He moaned quietly. A small gray cloud formed over his head and the wind blew around him. Sakura came back out with a big bag of fruit and vegetables. She walked over to a bench and sat down, pulling out an apple. Naruto sat down next to her and glanced in.

She tossed him an orange. "Here, they look tasty!" Naruto looked at the orange before raising it to his mouth. Sakura stopped him. "What are you doing? You're supposed to take the orange stuff off first!" He looked embarrassed and peeled the rind off, breaking off wedges and eating it.

He smiled happily and ate the fruit quickly, reaching in the bag for something else. He held up another orange and peeled it, and stuffed it down. Sakura chuckled and pulled out a banana, taking off the outer shell, and eating it quickly.

Naruto stood, tossing the rinds and cores into a trash can. "Well, let's go! Don't want to be late!" He charged off, the pinkette hurrying close behind with the extra fruit and vegetables.

* * *

The two made it just in time, the bell ringing as they stepped into the room. Iruka smiled and waved Sakura down to the front of the room, motioning for her to stand next to him. Naruto smiled encouragingly and took a seat next to a sleeping Shikamaru, and munching Chouji.

"Alright, settle down class, we have a new student!" The class fell silent immediately as Sakura looked at each of them. "Why don't you introduce yourself? Just your name, likes, dislikes, and anything else, will do." Iruka said as he picked up a piece of paper, ready to write things down.

"Okay Iruka-sensei!" She set the bag down and turned to the students. "My name is Haruno Sakura! I like to read books, and to practise. I dislike arrogant people." Naruto held back a laugh as he pointed to a dark haired boy. "My friend is Uzumaki Naruto. So if you hurt him, I will be mad." Naruto looked up and gave her a big smile. She smiled wide back, Iruka nodding his head.

"Thank you Sakura, go take a seat now alright?" She nodded and picked up her bag, looking around the room and picking the empty chair by a girl with dark blue hair cut short with strands of hair down to her chin on each side. She smiled weakly and waved.

Sakura smiled back and noticed her pupil less, white lavender-ish eyes. Her emerald eyes widened. "Your eyes are pretty!" She gushed.

Her classmate blushed softly. "T-thank you. I-I'm H-Hyūga Hin-Hinata."

Sakura frowned and shook her head. "You shouldn't stutter so much!"

Hinata looked down and played with her fingers. "S-sorry."

The pinkette sighed and took out a notebook to write down what Iruka-sensei was saying. Her memory let her write down everything he said, almost word for word.

* * *

A bell rang just as Iruka was going to hand out a test. He sighed and put the stack of papers down.

"Alright, go have lunch and recess. When you guys come back, you'll have a test." Half of the class groaned, quickly leaving the classroom to eat and study.

Sakura looked around and spotted Naruto glaring at the dark haired boy he pointed to earlier. She sighed and walked over to the two, pulling on the blonde's ear.

"Saakuraa! I didn't do anything!" He whined as she dragged him away.

She smirked, eyes gleaming. "Oh, I know. Come on Hinata, we'll eat together!" The Hyūga squeaked and blushed, quickly getting up and walking on Sakura's right, steps behind her.

"W-where ar-are we g-going t-to eat-t." The shy girl asked, glancing at Sakura then Naruto, who was still being dragged behind the pinkette.

Sakura hummed and looked around. "I bought fruit and vegetables earlier today. That should be good right?"

Naruto's stomach growled stubbornly and he smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Ahehehe."

They walked over to a large bench and sat down, Sakura putting the bag on her lap. "Here Naruto." She tossed him an orange. She picked out carrots and a pear, giving the bag to Hinata. "Pick anything you want."

"Th-thank you." Hinata rummaged through the bag and pulled out an apple, grapes, and a few celery sticks.

They munched happily, talking every once in a while. The bag sagged, only a box inside. Naruto picked it up and took out the box, turning it around to get a better look.

"Hey, what's in here?" He asked. Sakura took it from his grip and opened it up, showing them the box of small colorful balls. She took out a hand full and gave half to Hinata, and half to Naruto.

"It's something I picked up. I never saw these before so I wanted to try them." She picked one up and popped it in her mouth. Hinata ate one, nodding as she ate more.

Naruto studied them, taking one and eating it. "Not bad." He mumbled. They finished up and Sakura picked up the bag with the box, carrying it as they walked back to the academy.

* * *

"You have twenty minutes to finish the test." He pulled out a timer. "Good luck, begin." He started the timer as the kids turned over their test, writing quickly.

Sakura glanced at the questions and scuffed mentally. She could answer these easily. She heard Hinata carefully write down an answer, then go back and read it. The pinkette felt Naruto's chakra going haywire as he freaked out.

She wrote down answers, easily done in five minutes, before flipping it over and putting down her pencil. Hinata glanced at her and smiled weakly, leaning back and looking over her answers. Content with them, she turned it face down.

They sat and waited for the timer to go off. It went off ten minutes later, making some kids jump.

"Pass up your tests!" Iruka called. Papers rustles as they went to the people in the front row. He collected them and placed them in a special drawer. "Now we'll start on chakra control."

The final bell of the day rang and kids jumped up, running outside. Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto stood and walked outside together, chatting along the way. The pinkette sensed someone staring at her, unwavering.

She turned and glared at the person. The dark haired boy smirked and started to walk closer. She remembered him. He was the boy that Naruto pointed at earlier.

He stopped and stared at her eyes. She glared back evenly, letting out a small amount of killing intent leak out. He matched it, making her raise it. He struggled and glared back hard.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

She kept the murderous feel around her like a blanket. _'So this is Unke Itachi's brother? Hmm, I wonder how good he is.'_ Sakura thinks as she crossed her arms. "Sakura." She said curtly.

He smirked and let his eyes roam her hair. "You're annoying and too weak to be a shinobi. Why are you wasting your time?" He asked.

One of her eyebrows rose. Naruto growled at her side, raising a fist. "Listen here teme! Sakura's way stronger than you will ever be!"

The blond moved forward only to be held back by Hinata. "N-no N-Naruto." She said. He glanced at her eyes, veins bulging around them. "Sh-she can h-handle h-hers-self." Her cheeks were a bright red, burning to the touch.

Naruto relaxed and mumbled to himself. Sakura sighed inwardly at his actions. Sasuke smirked, shaking his head. "How weak, you can't even fight your own fights." The younger Uchiha said.

Sakura's eyes flashed different colors, all in the time it takes to blink. The wind blew in from the open door to the academy. In that wind she moved. The pinkette disappeared, coming to stand next to Sasuke in a second.

"I'm weak?" She tilted her head to the side, eyes bleeding crimson with her copied Sharingan. "That's funny." She laughed loudly, scaring Hinata and Naruto.

In a second Sasuke was on the floor, Sakura with his arms in her hands and a foot on his back. "Don't judge someone, it will come back to haunt you." Sasuke sputtered and craned his neck around to look at her.

He saw a flash of red as she let the Sharingan go. "You," He said in a whisper. "have the Sharingan. How?"

Sakura smirked and released her hold on him, walking back to her friends. "That, is personal information, Uchiha." The name felt bitter on her tongue. The only Uchiha she knows was Itachi, but he was with the Akatsuki. Hinata and Naruto watched her carefully as she went by, trailing along as she walked out the door.

The pinkette held up a hand to shield her eyes as they stepped out. Hinata looked around and saw Neji walking towards her. She waved and he glared ever so slightly back.

Sakura saw this and stood in front of her. "Girl, get out of my way." The brown haired Hyūga snarled. Sakura stood firm, unmoving.

She crossed her arms. "Not if you're going to glare at my friend." She bit back.

He snorted and pushed her away. "Let's go Hinata." The younger Hyūga nodded weakly and moved behind him.

The dark blue haired girl shook her head and waved good-bye to her friends. "I-I'll s-see you-u t-tom-morrow."

"Bye Hinata!" Naruto called as they walked away. Hinata waved shyly, blushing like mad.

Sakura waved, holding onto Naruto's ear. "Don't make such a big scene Naruto." The pinkette scolded, tugging on his ear.

He whined, pleading with her to let him go. She finally sighed and let the ear go, the blond falling to the ground. "So, where do you want to go?" She asked. His stomach grumbled and he jumped up, running off in a direction.

Naruto turned his head. "To Ichiraku!" Sakura giggled and ran after him, trying to count her money.

* * *

_me-good place to stop I think. Thank you goes to all of you who voted/Reviewed/Fav'ed/Alerted for this story! So thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

_me-hiii! _

_disclaimer-i still dont own Naruto. _

* * *

One month has passed since that day. The day Sakura had to leave her family. Thankfully that snake Orochimaru has yet to show his face after his battle with the Akatsuki. It was S-rank secret, no one outside of the Akatsuki and the Third Hokage knew about it.

Konan had visited Sakura last week, telling her all about the fight between them. She said Orochimaru had come storming into their base with nearly two thousand shinobi. Unke Pein, and Unke Tobi had fought against the snake himself near the end. Everyone else was to cut down his forces in any way they pleased, meaning there was a lot of bloodshed. While the Sound had the element of surprise, they had the home-front advantage. With their knowledge of the secret rooms and trap doors, the Akatsuki could ambush almost ten shinobi at a time, easily taking them out. In the last few minutes, the ones that were still alive were pulling back. Apparently Orochimaru had bitten off more than he could chew.

When every enemy shinobi was either dead or dying, they had to clean up the base. Zetsu had helped clean up his share and more before leaving to his room. No one had bothered him when they heard strange noises coming from the room, but Auntie Konan had left a pot of tea for him. She was not allowed to touch them, for Unke Pein feared they would contaminate her. The blue haired angel had scoffed at the idea, but went to work healing her family.

Unke Deidara had nearly lost one of his arms but he moved it just in time to only get a large burn. Unke Itachi had a few scratches, nothing major. Unke Kisame was fine, just minor bruises and scratches. Unke Kakuzu had lost a heart or two, but he got them back easily. Unke Tobi wound up with no damage at all, the same as Unke Zetsu. Unke Pein's Paths were unstoppable, but suffered just little damage, easily fixed again. Unke Sasori lost a puppet, so he took time off to fix it. She said that was the only thing he grumbled about for a whole week. She herself was perfectly fine, having been near the the fight with Orochimaru. Lastly, Daddy had lost his head and many other body parts doing a sacrifice. Luckily Unke Kakuzu was near by to piece him all back together again.

She only stayed long enough to tell her that, and left right after saying good-bye to Sakura.

Today, Sakura was getting ready to go to the Academy. She had showered already and was pulling on a black pair of pants, and a red Chinese like long sleeved shirt, covering her stitches. Satisfied with the look, she pulled her hair into a short ponytail, her bangs falling in her face.

"Sakura, hurry up!" Naruto yelled from somewhere in her apartment.

"Naruto?" She questioned, carefully picking her way through the scattered weapons, scrolls, and books. She opened her bedroom door a crack and saw the orange jumpsuit before she saw his face.

He waved and said he would be in the kitchen. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, quickly brushing her teeth before grabbing her backpack.

Her blond friend was sitting at the two chair table, munching on a large bowl of cereal. Naruto had given up ramen for his early morning meal since she stocked up on the healthier breakfast item.

"I heard we're going to practice with kunai today." He said in between bites of cereal.

Sakura hummed as she got a bowl and poured out some for herself. "I'll help you after class if you want."

The pinkette knew he would refuse and then later come back to ask for help. He always needed just a little help, from changing the position of a finger to the amount of force used.

"No way! I'm going to become the Hokage, I can do it myself." Naruto exclaimed right on cue.

The small pinkette sighed and quickly finished her food, putting the bowl and spoon in the sink for later. She got to the door and Naruto followed behind, belly full. The two talked on the way to the Academy. They decided to race each other when the building got into view.

* * *

Iruka sighed for the first time that day. Just seconds before, two of his students ran in, panting but demanding to know who was first. If it wasn't Naruto and Sakura, he might have just failed them for the test. Seeing as it was those two, he yelled at them to get a seat and start the test.

He could hear Naruto's mumbled whisper. True, they were not late, but he just wanted to get onto the lesson for the day.

It was after the test now, and everyone was waiting, fidgeting in their seat. Iruka looked them over, mentally counting the number he would need. Double checking his answers, he nodded to himself.

"Alright, listen up!" The murmur that hung above the class disappeared. "Today you will learn how to throw kunai without hurting yourself." He paused to let his students cheer. "Stay here while I go get the practise kunai."

He walked out the sliding door, closing and putting a jutsu on it as he quickly made his way towards the locked storage closet.

Naruto glanced around, waving at Hinata to sit next to Sakura and him. The navy haired heiress nodded quickly, cheeks turning pink, and sat on the other side of Sakura.

"Oh man, oh man!" Naruto said. "Finally, I get to get my hands on some kunai!"

Sakura sighed. "I let you borrow a set of my kunai."

The orange clad nin-in-training scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He closed his eyes and chuckled just a little.

The pinkette was interrupted from hitting him in the head by Iruka coming back in the door with a box. He gave directions and his students eagerly agreed to them, packing up unneeded things and following him as he lead the way to a training field.

All of the Academy students lined up outside, waiting to be told what to do. The brown haired teacher looked over all of them, determining which ones will need more help and those that would be able to go off on their own after awhile.

"Pay attention!" He said. Iruka picked up a kunai pouch with dull weapons in it. "You'll tie this around your primary side, what ever side you use the most, and wait for further instructions." He called them up by name, the boy or girl received their pouch and went back into line, tying it on.

Sakura was called and she smiled, red eyes flashing at the chance to show off, if just for a little. Iruka handed over a set, eyeing her carefully. She gave him a dazzling smile, prancing back to her spot.

As every student had the kunai pouch on, he took one for himself and pulled out a kunai. "These are dulled versions of the real kunai." He held it up, the sun glinting off of it, before running it across the back of his hand. "Even so, they are still sharp." He turned the back side towards the group so each one could see. "So be careful."

Iruka healed the cut, thankful for learning some medical jutsu. "Now, when I call you up, find a target and wait." He listed off three names, those people went up and picked a target. "Take a kunai and hold it like this." He held the kunai properly, walking down the line to let them see. "Then on my command, throw it."

It went on like that, until Iruka called Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. The three friends stepped up and chose their tree. Iruka gave the signal, three kunai flew past.

Sakura's hit nearly center but still in the middle circle. Hinata's flew in a small arc, sticking into the ring outside of the middle. Naruto's flew past the tree, nicking the outside of target. They continued, Sakura's next two knocking off the previous one and getting a dead-center shot. Hinata's kunais moved closer to the center. The blond haired boy sighed and slumped over as his just cut the rim of the circle and landed in the bushes.

The class laughed at Naruto, causing him to shake. Sakura collected her kunais as well as Hinata's and Naruto's. Iruka tried to get the class in order, telling them to be quiet. Nothing would distract the students.

In a split second, air whizzed by Hinata and Naruto, making them turn. All laughter was cut off as a kunai riped their clothes. They fingered the small hole, glancing at each other. Sakura smirked, walking past her two friends and collected the weapons that were stuck into trees behind the students.

"Missed on purpose." Sakura said sweetly.

Iruka shook, blinking his eyes. "Good, that's all for today." He picked up the box. "Bring your pouch up to me and go back into the class room."

Too scared to do anything else, the students did as asked, keeping a wide gap in between them and the harmless looking pinkette. She smirked and happily put her case back, red eyes dancing.

The rest of the day went by uneventful for the little pinkette. Even though she was called to the front after class was let out for the day. Apparently Iruka-sensei did not like that she was coming that close to hurting her classmates. So after a five minute talk on why she should not do that, she was let go with a warning.

Sakura sighed and made her way towards her home, just wanting to finish the homework she had and make a small dinner and go to sleep. But of course, a little bit of piece will not find the poor girl. A black haired boy, around her age, bumped into her side, hard. She swung her arms for balance, and started to fall towards the ground.

She stopped suddenly, making her gasp. Sakura looked up into a face very much like that stupid, arrogant Uchiha's face, but it wasn't him. He looked different, but with a quick glance you could have mistaken them.

"Sorry, I did not mean to make you fall." The boy said with a fake smile.

She got her feet under her and stood up straight. Even now, the dark haired boy was a little taller than her. "It's okay, i\I'm Sakura by the way." She had out a hand, smiling brightly.

The boy's face fell just a little, his ink like eyes watching her hand, cringing from it. "Hello, Sakura." He took it hesitantly, not really sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Hey, I told you my name, so what's yous?" Her ruby red eyes twinkled with the possibility to make a new friend.

"Um, I do not have one. I like to be called Sai though." He said, smiling that fake smile again.

Sakura hummed, then nodded her head. "Alright Sai, I hope we can see each other again. See you sometime!" She smiled and gave him a quick hug before taking off towards her house again.

The black haired artist stood still, numb from the amount of friendliness he received from a near stranger. He blinked and kept running towards the spot he had to meet his brother.

Sakura made it to her apartment without further delay and happily took off her sandals, and relaxed. She was able to be who she wanted to be now, and that was a lazy slob who would clean the house tomorrow because she didn't have school then.

The pinkette hummed herself a tune while walking through the house, checking on traps she set out and put more chakra into some that needed it. A small bird caught her eye. She walked towards it carefully, just to make sure. It didn't move, and looked frozen, and made out of clay. She let out a breath of relieve and picked it up.

A note fell out and she read it. It said they were going after a tailed beast or two, and to stay out of where they were going. Thankfully, she knew there were no up-coming field trips outside of the village anytime soon so she would be safe for now.

A wave of exhaustion hit Sakura hard and she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Quickly jotting down a note back she gave it to the bird and pushed just some chakra into it. It flapped its wings and took off from the window she had just opened. She watched as it got smaller and smaller before changing into her pajamas and turning off the lights, too tired to eat right now.

* * *

_me-done with this chapter! soory, i wanted to get it up earlier but i had marching band earlier adn right now i can barely type correctly so it hard, jus tone more and then i can sleep..._


	10. Chapter 10

_me-well, here you go._

_disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

Sakura was up and moving by the time the sun peeked over the Hokage mountains. Why? Well, she was rudely awoken by someone getting caught in one of her traps. Who was it? None other than Tobi. Deidara was perfectly fine, sitting like a king on a chair while he yelled at Tobi for getting stuck.

Because of them, Sakura had to get up and carefully remove Tobi from the trap. And of course he had to get himself into the hardest one. She would later thump him on the head, wondering how he managed to not get killed. All they wanted to do was see how she was doing, tell them what everyone else was doing, and mooch a free breakfast out of it.

By the time they left, she was severely low on food, which would be a problem when her friends showed up. It was decided long ago that every Saturday they would meet at her apartment and have breakfast, and then do errands later. They would go to Naruto's apartment but Hinata and herself saw what his rooms looked like and refused to step in any closer.

They thought about going to the Hyūga complex but they thought better of it and crashed at the pinkette's place. So, this led her to make a shadow clone to run out and get groceries while she started to make something to eat with the minimal items she had. They had to come when she was planing to make every ones favorites didn't they? Sakura was just starting Hinata's dish when her clone opened the door and placed more food down on the table.

The cloned Sakura started to make their favorite, tossing Sakura a container of strawberries. She caught them, washed, and then cut them into pieces, putting them into the batter next to her. The two Sakura's worked together, making meals in record time.

Someone knocked on the door and the real Sakura ran to open it. Naruto and Hinata stood outside, smiling and holding up a few flowers.

"You didn't have to get me flowers." She said, taking them and walking back into the kitchen to fill a vase and up them in.

"Yeah, Hinata said it would be nice of us." Naruto said loudly from the table, playing with his chopsticks.

Hinata went into the kitchen to help finish the dishes. The two girls talked quietly while the clone set the food on the table, disappearing after she was done. They came out with cups, and a carton of orange juice.

The two sat down at the round table and a melee began, each going for their favorite foods and scarfing them down. Hinata would not admit it but she was probably the fiercest of them all, taking the whole bowl red bean soup and the plate of cinnamon roll, only giving Sakura and Naruto one each.

Sakura glanced at the clock, setting her cup down.

"Time to go." She stated, standing up and grabbing her bag. The other two stood as well, putting on their backpacks.

The blond smirked. "Race you guys there!" He yelled, running out the door.

Hinata smiled widely and jumped out a window, using chakra to run across the roofs. Sakura looked at the mess on the table and sighed, jogging out the door and locking it before sprinting after her friends.

"Last one gets to make dinner!" Naruto yelled back to them. Currently he was in front, using his lead to get before them. Sakura and Hinata were tied so far, Hinata on the roof and Sakura on the ground.

"Sounds good!" Sakura said. She got up closer to Naruto nearly passing him. He smiled and went faster, using carts to slow down Sakura. Hinata giggled at her friends, passing them as they got into trouble for almost tipping over a cart. After the two said their apologies, they took off, sprinting towards the academy.

"I win!" Naruto yelled, doing a little happy dance.

Hinata appeared, laughing quietly. "Actually N-Naruto, I was first. M-my stuff is already in the room." Naruto's face fell, causing Hinata to blush and smile slightly, playing with her fingers. "S-sorry." She mumbled, turning around before walking back inside.

"Hey! No fair Hinata! I demand a redo!" He yelled. The blond stomped behind the Hyūga heiress, following her to their class room.

Sakura chuckled slightly, eyes sparkling with promise. She looked around her, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Today would be a good day, she thought as she nearly skipped to the room.

Sasuke poked his head around the tree trunk in the front lawn. He frowned, only a little because Uchiha do not show emotions. How could she get friends like those two, he wondered, perplexed.

"Stupid girl." He muttered under his breath. The Uchiha snorted and pushed the thought of her out of his mind, deaming the pinkette unworthy of the space. Calmly and cooly, like what an Uchiha should be, Sasuke walked into the Academy, before everyone else got there.

* * *

It was time to leave the Academy for the day and Sakura couldn't wait to get out for some reason. As soon as the bell rang and Iruka had dismissed them, she was out the door, only saying that she would see them tomorrow morning. The Hyūga heiress and jinjūriki looked at each other, silently wondering what was going on.

They walked out together, Naruto making sure that Neji was not going to be mean to Hinata before waving and walking off to the training grounds. The indigo haired girl watched as he walked away, fighting with herself.

She blushed and looked at her cousin. "Neji-nee," Said boy glared down at her. "W-would you w-watch a-as Naruto a-and I practiced?"

He seemed to debate with himself, sighing slightly. "Fine." He grumpily nodded and waved for her to catch up to him, saying he'll be there in few minutes, he would report in first.

The heiress smiled wide, eyes sparkling. "Th-thank you Neji-nee!" Hinata hugged him quickly before running to reach Naruto before he was out of her sight.

Neji glared after her, wondering why the hell he just agreed to watch over those two. He nearly grumbled to himself but remembered that Hyūga men do not let their emotions be shown outward, or inward for the matter. He straightened his back like a proper man of his clan and walked at a calm pace to the compound.

* * *

Hinata had caught up with her blond haired friend and asked if she and Neji could train with him as well. He paused, not too sure what to say.

"Alright! Maybe you could help me with my aim Hinata!" He smiled wide and took her hand, pulling her towards his own personal spot he used to train. The heiress blushed but ran after Naruto.

They waited for Neji to come, talking about the homework Iruka-sensei had assigned to them earlier. The Hyūga nearly tumbled out of the bushes surrounding the training grounds and glared at the two.

"Oi! What's with the face?" Naruto said, jumping up in front of him.

Neji stared down at the shorter boy, saying nothing.

The blond fumed, face becoming red. "Ya know, I really hate you arrogant types!" He turned and walked back to Hinata, pulling out a few kunai. "Come on Hinata, I need to work on my aim." Hinata got up slowly, eyes holding concern. Naruto sounded a little, dejected. She shook her head slightly and tossed her cousin a small smile before joining Naruto.

The brunette just blinked, turning his back to the two weaker nin, in his mind. He picked up a stone that was laying on the ground and tossed it up and down for a while. A while later he turned back to watch the two, wondering just how much longer he would be stuck here.

"Good job N-Naruto! Y-You're improving g-greatly." She said softly. Naruto cheered and started to dance around, happy that he got a few bull's eyes.

Neji snorted, shaking his head at the fool. He could get so happy over the littlest things, he thought about leaving them, deeming them not worthy of his time now. He had turned his back to him now, wondering why he even decided to come here.

"N-Neji-nee?" Hinata questioned. He turned his head slightly. "W-would you like t-to s-spar?" He could see Naruto tense in corner of his eye.

He smirked slightly. "Yes, get ready." Hinata smiled brightly at him, a warm sunny smile she would reserve only for her friends.

"T-thank you! I-I'll be ready s-soon!" She pulled off her jacket, setting it down on a large rock with her bag. She quickly warmed up, letting chakra flow faster through her veins. "Byakugan!" She whispered, eye veins bulging. The heiress opened her eyes, and got into the signature Hyūga stance. "Ready Neji-nee."

The other Hyūga activated his Byakugan, slipping easily into the stance.

"Go." He said, running at her. She blocked his first and second move, countering with her own set of open hand punches.

The two cousins traded blows back and forth, neither breaking a big sweat for the first twenty minutes. Naruto looked on in awe, almost forgetting about his own training. He forced his eyes to turn and went back to hitting his target.

Both connected with a strong punch, blowing them back a few feet. Neji lowered his hands just a little, wondering how she got to be this good.

"I t-trained with Sakura f-for a few days each w-week now." Hinata paused, catching her breath. "S-she helped me w-with me fighting s-style." She smiled at her cousin and walked forward hands still up. "I-I reached m-my limit," The dark haired heiress bowed. "Thank you Neji-nee." She straightened out, white-ish lavender eyes returned to normal.

Neji blinked, eyes deactivated. "You're welcome." He was not going to tell her that even though he went easy on her, it was a hard fight.

* * *

_me-donee! sorry if its short, and that its way late... i know im a terrible author... wahhhh! im sorry! damn it all, 2 jobs, summer homework, and a bunch of other crap keeps my time occupid. -.-' oh well, til next time. cuz its getting late now so good night/morning/afternoon/evening/etc... ZZZzzzzzz..._


	11. Chapter 11

me- I sowwryyy...

disclaimer-nope

(line)

The pinkette reached her apartment, causiously opening her door. She tip-toed in, pulling out a hidden senbon she always kept on her body. Nothing moved so shestepped in farther looking around the dim surroundings.

Something slithered by her ankle causing her to jump and throw her only weapon at it. A small white snake was impaled by the needle, trying to get away but couldn't.

Her heart started to pound on her rib cage, breathe coming in and out quicker. Sakura wondered if she was seeing things. That bastard wouldn't try to attack her now. Would he?

Someone chuckled behind her, and a cold, slimy hand carressed the back of her neck.

"Good job, my little experiment." He chuckled lowly, forcing her chakra to go heywire.

She screamed, turning and slapping his hand away. The pinkette was face to face with Orochimaru. His toungue flopped out, licking her cheek.

"My, my." He said, eyes slanting upwards. "How tassty you are." His clamy hands were at her shoulders in a second, holding her down.

Sakura tried to get out, trying everything. Orochimaru just smirked and held fast. It was too still outside her apartment Sakura decided in a pause. Had he thrown a genjutsu over everyone?

She snarled and in a last-ditch effort channeled chakra to her fingers, forcing the snake's pinky finger backwards. He let go, facetwisted in shock before he was thrown into the wall.

The tan wall bent in, threatening to cave in on top of him. The small pinkette stared at him for a second before disappearing.

She had made it to the Hokage's tower, hoping that the old man would save her. The pinkette stumbled up the stairs, finally reaching the top and threw open the Hokage's doors.

Sarutobi looked up, het off to the side. His pipe let off a steady stream of smoke, which floated up to the high ceiling.

"Sakura, what brings you here?" He asked, setting aside the scroll that was occupying his mind seconds before.

"Orochimaru is here." She gasped, falling to her knees. Tears startedto flow out of her mushy emerald eyes. Sakura sobbed, memories of those years came back to her, full force withhis return.

Sarutobi's old eyes widened slightly, having already known that Orochimaru was here. Hesighed and waved a hand, an ANBU appearing at his side in seconds.

"Find him." The Hokage said, the black ops did not need anything else left to create a team and go after the ex-Konoha nin. He watched Sakura for a few seconds, pipe billowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Come." He murmured. She got up shakely, moving over to his side, almost tripping over the perpetual stack of papers at his desk.

The pinkette sniffed once before jumping into his arms, burrying her head in his chest like a little kid being comforted by her grandparent.

"Now, now. It's okay. We'll get him if it's the last thing I do." He patted the top of her head, letting the pink locks settle back in place.

She nodded, sniffing to keep backher snot. Sarutobi sighed, produced a hankercheif and gave it to the sobbing girl. She took it gladly, blowing her nose into the rag.

Silently the old man wondered if they really could catch the student he let go all those years ago. The sun was hidden behind a groupof clouds and Sarutobi's face darkened with the shadows.

(line)

It was twohours later when the door to the Hokage's office rolled open. Sarutobi looked up from the paperwork on his desk, eyes tiredly flicking over to where Sakura was curled up, sleeping. He put a finger to his lips before motioning forthe ANBU to walk in.

The captian bowed slightly, pulling out a scroll. It plopped down with a soft scrap and rolled over to the other side.

Slightly annoyed at how loud he was being, the Hokage snatched up the scroll, reading the content. The old man nodded to his subordinate.

"You will take the girl here. Protect her with your life." The Hokage whispered before standing and walking over to the girl onthe floor. He looked down at the extra futon and white dovlet, croutching downand shaking Sakura awake.

She sat up, rubbing her even redder eyes. The pinkette mumbled something to Konoha's leader. He chukled and spoke quietly.

The ANBU captian wondered just what the Hokage had said to make her nod so fast. He inwardly sighed and figured he wouldn't be able to read tonight, again.

"Hurry up, he's waiting for you." The Hokage said.

Sakura stoodup, looking around her before huggig and saying good night to the Hokage.

Sarutobi smiled softly, patting her head before handing her to the silent ANBU.

"He will take very good care of you, don't worry Sakura."

Said girl smiled up at the tall man who would be her keeper for the night.

The ANBU captian could hear the malice in the Hokage's voice knew this missioncould get him killed if he wasn't careful.

"Thank you again, Hokage-sama!" She called asthe captian lead her out of the office.

As the door rolled closed Sarutobi deflated. He wondered just what the hell he was thinking. The Hokage's Tower was probably one of the most safest places in the whole villageand he just sent an aspiring nin to a less secure location with Orochimaru on her tail.

He sat down heavily in his chair, pipe finding its home in his mouth. The could of smoke rose to the ceiling, disappearing.

"I hope he can handle her, and everything else." The Hokage muttered to himself, making a bushin to finish his work for him.

(line)

a twist in the story huh? yes, that snake-teme knows where our little Sakura lives and is bound to get her! Will he get past this mysterious ANBU captian?

and sorry it's soooo short! wahhhh! but if I continued, it would reviel a bunch of answers so nyahh!

Anyways, some of you might be wondering just who the hell this captin is right? Hmm? Well, that me tell you something... you'll have to guess! First one to guess correctly will recieve a free chibi commission of their choice! Oh, a favor for me please. I would love it if everyone would check out "Name-less" on my deviantart account, deidarasgirlhmm, because it's for the new verison of Me in Naruto? I kind of know what I want to do with it but I would love your imput too! Thanks for not killing me yet for making you wait for this update!


	12. Chapter 12

_Me-yo!_

_Disclaimer- what the hellll! do I really need to do this?_

* * *

The pinkette followed the tall ANBU silently, still afraid that any movement would cause that snake-teme to find her. She watched her caretaker for minutes as they walked down the mostly quiet streets. Sakura had never seen one of these people on the street before and figures that they normally kept to the shadows.

He, because Sakura could tell the ANBU was a man from being around all of her uncles at the Akatsuki, was a proud, but very quiet person. His chakra was nicely kept in check, and he would glance back, to make sure she was still with him.

His figure was still obscured by the cream cloak he had to wear, and his face by that mask. She was slightly disappointed she couldn't see what he looked like just yet. If he was to take care of her, Sakura at least wanted to know what he was like.

"Come along little one, I have to stop in here for a few minutes." He spoke suddenly.

The pinkette jumped, looking at what he was talking about. Without knowing it, they had walked to outskirts of the village. Sakura looked around, and was surprised at how little the population was over here.

"C-coming!" Sakura chirped before her keeper could disappear inside a grand building. The only real tall building at this end.

Inside it was a mass gathering of more cloaked nin, all of them had a mask on. The only people without masks were a few ladies at the desk, and a hand full lat looked to be runners. A few were dressed in civilian clothes, and they looked to be clocking out at the desk.

Quickly overwhelmed by the mass of faceless people, Sakura became scared and wanted to know where her caretaker went to.

Her eyes watered just a little as she looked around, emerald gems trying to find that one mask.

"There you are!" A hand landed on her shoulder, making her turn around. The mask was tilted to the side. "Try to keep close to me okay? I don't want to lose you here."

Sakura sniffed and nodded her head quickly.

The ANBU crouched down to her height, hands coming up to hold her face.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm right here. I just have to change out of my gear and we'll go to my apartment okay?" Sakura nodded one more time and he wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye. "That's better, hold onto my hand so you won;t get lost again."

The ANBU captain stood to his full height and held onto one of Sakura's small hands.

The two made their way over to the stairs. He picked her up so they would go a little faster, her legs being not as long as his. Sakura could see some of the other ANBU give her caretaker weird looks, sometimes stopping their conversation to stare.

She scrunched up her face, wondering what was so weird for him to be carrying a little girl. Sakura shrugged and looked around at the office like building, watching some nin walk on the ceiling to avoid the group of other nin. Some darted so fast, that only black shadows were left from where they landed.

"I'll have to get someone to watch over you for a bit while I change okay?" He said. Sakura could feel his chest rumble as he talked, and found it odd.

"Okay." Was her only reply. He sighed softly before putting her down, making a motion to stay put.

People came in and out of the two doors on the one wall. They would usually go in with their gear on, captain and regular ANBU and come out dressed as civilians. She didn't really know if they were the same person, but their chakra was the same as when they went in. Taking the time to look around again, she noticed a staircase leading to a different level situated at the other end of the room. There was a balcony like walk way opposite of the changing room.

She watched as the doors opened every so often to let someone in or out. It looked like their was a guard at each door to check papers and such. If the papers were all in order, they would open the door and Sakura could see the dark night outside.

"Hi, you must be the little girl he was talking about."

Sakura jumped, having not really been paying attention. The newcomer was also tall, and had brown spiky hair. He was in civilian clothes, a plain black shirt and dark green pants with nin sandals. He smiled lightly, dark brown eyes not really showing anything.

"Ah, hi?" Sakura questioned, looking for the ANBU captain's chakra. She placed it in a few seconds but frowned when she saw it coming from the male changing room.

"My name is," He paused slightly. "Tenzō. What is your name little girl?"

Sakura inwardly raised an eyebrow. "My name is Sakura! Nice to met you Tenzō!"

Her face lit up as he continued to talk to her. For some reason she was completely relaxed in his presence. They talked about little things as Sakura waited for her appointed keeper to chang and did what he needed to do.

She sighed, wondering what was taking him so long. The pinkette glanced outside as an ANBU came waltzing in from a mission. The sun had gone down, considerably, while waiting for him. The going ons of the headquarters had slowed down just little. Most had cleared out from the floor and only a few were still milling around.

"Where is he?" The man called Tenzō growled, dark eyes glancing all around.

Sakura crossed her skinny arms. All she really wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. But of course, the damn snake-teme knew where she lived. Now, she probably couldn't go back to that apartment ever again, knowing _he_ was in there.

"Aa. Sorry Im late, my higher up decided that this was a good time to give me a lecture."

Sakura turned fully around to the sound of the voice, jumping high from stress, and a hint of fear. The man that must have been talking was her ANBU. He was tall, his silver hair only added to his hight. The only visable eye, the right one, was crunched up in a upside down U, his right hand raised in some sort of a wave. As he let his hand drop, the eye opened and he stared down at her with a plain dark eye.

"Kakashi-sempai." Tenzō growled lowly. Sakura looked from one to the other, and decided to back up slowly.

The silver haired man chukled, holding up his hands. "Ah, now now Tenzō. Um, no need to hurt your sempai, right, hm? Ha ha ha..." Kakashi had moved over to where Sakura was standing. Tenzō glared at the ANBU captain, eyes glinting dangerously. "Hold on Sakura!" He whispered, setting his hand on her shouder before they disappeared.

A split second after Tenzō ponched on the empty spot, wringing the cloud of smoke.

"Damn it Kakashi-sempai!" He yelled, fists at his side.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he flopped down on his couch. "Well, we got away." He mumbled to himself.

Sakura stood in the middle of his living room, looking around at the empty walls. The silver haired man patted the seat beside him and Sakura sat down happily. He hummed just a little.

"Do you want anything to eat? I can make something quick before bed." Her care taker said as he got up, walking to what Sakura thought was the kitchen.

"I-I'm not-" The pinkette was cut off from her stomach growling in hunger.

Kakashi poked his head back in. " I'll take that as a yes then, hmm?" He chuckled, doing that eye crunch thing again. Sakura took that as his smile ad nodded just a little, hugging the lone pillow to herself.

He disappeared around the cornor and she took the chance to look around again. There was a large shelf filled with a series of books. She couldn't read the titles so Sakura got up to look at them. She padded over to them softly, reading the title of one.

'Icha Icha' was proudly printed on all the spines. She wondered what that could be, as she pulled one down.

"I made instant ramen, I hope you don't-" Kakashi said coming in the living room with two cups in hand. He paused, in his talking as he saw Sakura reading one of _those _books. "Hey!"

Sakura jumped, haing not really listening. She blushed and quickly put the orange book back. It was much loved from what she could tell.

"S-sorry!" She bowed, pink locks covering her face.

The silver haired ANBU sighed, setting the two cups on the small coffee table before coming over to Sakura's side.

"It's okay." He said, wrapping his arms around the small girl. "Come on, let's eat and then go to sleep. You must of had a long day."

Sakura lifed her head, emerald eyes gleaming with unshed tears. She nodded and hugged him back.

"O-okay."

They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the company. Kakashi took the cups to the kitchen, tossing them in a little garbage bin andcame back with a futon and sheets.

"I'll sleep out here on the couch, you can have my bed for now." He stated, putting the futon on the floor and spreading the sheets on the tan couch.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm smaller, so I can take the couch!" She demanded that Kakashi sleep in his bed, seeing as she was causing the trouble.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "No. You take the bed, I get the couch." He paused. "And that's an order."

Sakura was going to try to reason with him, but once he said "order", she knew better than to object. Sighing in defeat, she nodded and let Kakashi show her where she would sleep for the night. He had given her a large shirt to sleep in. Sakura gladly changed in the bathroom, coming out to see that Kakashi had also changed out of his clothes. He wore a pair of black pants with a matching shirt, mask still in place but theforehead protecter was missing.

He kept his eye shut, smiling none the less.

"Good night Sakura. If you need anything I'll be in the living room." He patted her head before quietly making his way back. The pickette sighed and climbed onto the bed, getting under the sheets. She rolled over onto her side adn closed her eyes.

Minutes went by and she knew she would not be abke to sleep. At least not without knowing that Orochimaru could not get to her. Sakura threw off the covers and jumped down onto the ground. She opened the door connecting the room to the rest of the house, glancing around. Nothing.

She walked down the hall some before running back into the room and grabbing the cover. Sakura walked out of the room and towards the living room. She peeked in, finding Kakashi on the couch just like he said. The pinkette looked down at the floor before moving over to the futon on the ground. She unrolled it, spread out the cover and got in between the two.

"Good night, Kakashi." Sakura whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

_me-there you be... wahhhhh it's time to go to beeedddddd... so tired.. I might come back to fixit but right now, I got school tomorrow sooooo it's bed timee! sorry for any mistakes. and no you lolicons, no Kaka/Saku... blah maybe not now gahh i dont know. go to bed! probably not as long as i want it so merppp_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me-yeah yeah , important note on the bottom_

_disclaimer- obviously not... morons_

* * *

Kakashi jumped slightly, mind swimming out from his hazy dream. His mismatched eyes opened with a start when he remembered what had happened yesterday. The jonin yawned quietly, glancing outside and then to the lump on the floor.

That little girl had slept right beside him, huh?

He sighed once, slowly sitting up, letting the plain sheets pile around his waist. He put a hand to his head, scratching a persistent itch, staring at the rising sun. Why was he up so early again?

The girl, Sakura, moved around, rolling onto her side.

Oh, that's right. He felt her chakra spike.

Another sigh and he was up for the day, carefully stepping over her and making his way to the kitchen. Even though he had on a long sleeved shirt and sweat pants, he was still cold.

The silver haired man looked around his bare kitchen, a sad little toaster sitting in one corner, looking forgotten. A large green bowel dominated the small table, not leaving to much room for anything else. Why he had the bowel still was beyond him, maybe to remember his mother in some way. She always did love the color green.

He sighed and made his way to the small white fridge, opening it. The light came on like always, showing a just as bare inside as the outside. His shoulders slumped, of course, it could never be easy could it?

His eyes flicked over his shoulder, watching the girl sleep soundly. Would he risk making a clone and running to that one grocery store that was open?

A quick check of the cabinets forced him to say yes, he was going to risk it.

Minutes later a clone was sitting on the couch, and the real Kakashi was walking out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

* * *

The jonin had made it back easily, and had dismissed the clone before starting an easy breakfast. He hummed a little song to himself, flipping over a pancake he had learned to make in a weird country. Kakashi took a bite out of one, figuring it was okay to eat.

Just as he was putting on more for himself, his pink haired charge came stumbling in, rubbing her eyes. Her pink hair stuck up at odd angles and he had to chuckle, she reminded him of Rin somewhat.

"Mornin' sleepy head. I made pancakes." He said, one eye crinkling up in a smile.

Sakura merely nodded to her keeper, eying the hite-ate and mask that were already in their normal place. Her eyes landed on the fluffy cakes and widened. A loud grumbling came from Sakura's stomach as Kakashi placed a plate on the small table.

"Sit down, I'll get you some." He ordered, efficiently picking out three large pancakes and putting them on the plate. Sakura nodded and did as asked, picking up a fork, she dug in.

Kakashi smiled briefly, taking his breakfast to the living room to eat alone. Sakura noticed this and stopped eating.

She wondered if her being there was causing her care-taker discomfort. He had his face covered again, just like it was in public, and he was eating far away from her. The small kitchen seem too big for her but she said nothing.

She did not want to make him feel even more uncomfortable. It was his home, and she was only a guest.

With breakfast cleaned up, Kakashi had said that they would go visit the Hokage, to see what to do next. Sakura had agreed and had gotten ready.

* * *

"We will give it some more time, Orochimaru has been spotted near the Suna border." The Hokage said, holding a pipe in his right hand, left resting on the desk.

"I understand Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, nodding slightly.

The old man looked to Sakura, who seemed depressed. He wondered what was wrong and thought it was probably about her stuff.

"Sakura." Said girl looked up, head tilted to the side. "Come here." Sarutobi motioned with his free hand. She did, coming right around the desk. "I will send someone to get your stuff and bring it to Kakashi's house." Sakura nodded, eyes still downcast. "And you will be going back to the Academy starting next week as well."

Back to the Academy? Her emerald eyes sparkled, she couldn't wait to go back!

Kakashi watched the exchange with some interest. So she liked the Academy? Maybe he would snoop around and see how she was doing with her classes. She couldn't be that bad right?

"Oh, Kakashi?" Said man hummed, glancing back to the Hokage. "Here's some money for those groceries." The old man held out a small pouch with a knowing wink.

Kakashi chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head. He did spend a lot of money on the food he bought.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." The ANBU captain said. A thought popped into his head as he pocketed the money. "When will I be going back on missions?"

Sarutobi sighed, leaning back in his chair. The Hokage's hat came off and made it to the desk in front of him.

"You will be taken off of the ANBU roster." He held up a hand before Kakashi could protest. "Those missions take much too long to complete, so where would Sakura go while you were gone?"

The old man had a point. ANBU missions usually took a week if you were lucky, and could go on for a year or more at most.

"You will be assigned lower-rank missions, mostly inside the Fire country. They will not last more than a week, at tops." Saru looked over the mission scrolls, seeing one he liked. "It looks like you already have one lined up." A devilish smile came over him. "Here is your mission scroll, you start next week, right after you drop off Sakura at the Academy." The thin scroll was tossed at the now wary jonin.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage put his pipe to his mouth, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Good, now out. I have a monster pile of paperwork I must do."

The duo bowed slightly and left, walking out of the Tower. Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets, resisting the urge to pull out his book and start reading it. Sakura walked silently at his side, red eyes glancing back and forth, wondering what work she had missed while off.

The ANBU captain sighed softly, lone brown eye spotting Iruka. He motioned over to the Academy teacher, gaining Sakura's attention. The pinkette nodded and they walked over to him.

"Iruka, nice to see you." Kakashi said, making sure Iruka could hear him.

The teacher jumped, turning around swiftly. "Oh, Kakashi, it's just you." He chuckled at himself. "What were you looking for?"

Sakura had wondered off just a little, letting the two adults talk. She picked up a small trinket, a necklace. The blue rose reminded her of Konon, and her blue origami flower that was always perched in her hair. Her fingers traced the leather cord, finding a price tag.

"Ah, that is a very special piece, little lady." A voice called from behind her. Sakura turned hands up. "Woah now, slow down there." The voice belonged to an old man, his face weathered from a life of farming. "This was my first piece I made." He slowly took it from her grasp. "No one seemed to want it, but here, you can have it for free."

Sakura couldn't believe what she had heard. He was giving her the necklace for free?

"N-no. I can't do that." Sakura held up her hands, shaking her head. "Here, I can pay the money for it." She started to pull out a little wallet she had tucked into her pants. She could easily hand over the correct amount, and have some left over for the week.

The store owner looked down at the price, then back at the pinkette.

"No, here." He shakily unclasped it, laying it around her neck. His one hand pulled her hair out of the way, and then helped the other one clasp it together. "Now off you go." He started to push her the way she came. "Off with you go, go. Shoo."

Sakura blinked and then she was back standing next to Kakashi, the shop owner nowhere in sight. After a few seconds of searching, she saw him back at his stand. He caught her eye and smiled a little smile. She waved, and he returned the gesture before tending to a customer.

"Okay, I'll drop her work off at your apartment then." Iruka said, smiling, grabbing his bags. "See you later then." He waved and walked off.

Kakashi had nodded, saying his good-byes. His gloved hand landed on Sakura's thin shoulder, pulling her close. He looked down as she tilted her head all the way back. Kakashi was really tall compared to her smaller frame.

"Come on now, let's go to the library, hm?" Kakashi mumbled low enough for her to hear. Sakura smiled and nodded vigorously. She always loved to visit libraries and read her heart out.

Kakashi did his signature eye smile and ruffled her hair. The two took off towards said building, the ANBU captain naming off places she did not know before.

* * *

_Me- kayyy here it is! I love you alls? Maybe?_

_Wells, I have a little thing going on right now. If you go to my deviantart page, you'll see a journal entry titled "Fanfiction Give-way" or something really close to that… well, what are you waiting for? Go on read it and if you have an account with dA, comment. If not, make one and then comment. It's free to join and it's a really cool site too(plus)! Well, the link is on my profile so go on now. Hurry along, time to get those glasses on and read. Kay thanks again from the slightly crazy aero13!_


End file.
